Destined Love
by TheGoku741
Summary: 3 Heroines. 3 Villains. Six kids put their past and their grudges away, and form unbreakable bonds of friendship. Now, they must stand together and face their destiny, fulfilling their roles as the kids who would save the world from destruction, as written in an ancient prophecy. Will the Chemical X children be able to protect humanity, or is all lost? a PPG x RRB fanfic. Enjoy.
1. Regrets

**Narrator:** **The city of Townsville! A place full of honest and hard-working citizens, who are always protected and saved by the little heroines of justice: The Powerpuff girls! The girls are now happily enjoying another day at Pokey Oaks, a place where no children leaves unhappy! What the girls don't know is the long day they have ahead of them!**

[CUT TO: The powerpuff girls at Pokey Oaks]**  
**

[The girls are enjoying themselves at school. Bubbles is drawing and coloring with a box of crayons, while Buttercup is playing with some kids. Meanwhile, Blossom is at the table, reading a book. Then, **Mrs. Keane** stands up from her own table and calls the children out.]

**Mrs. Keane: Okay children, it's time to read a story!**

[The kids immediately stop what they are doing and run at Mrs. Keane direction. They sit on the ground, forming a circle, while Mrs. Keane pulls out a book from her purse and sits on a chair. She flips some pages until she finds a nice story to tell.]

**Bubbles (excited): Whee! I love the stories Mrs. Keane tells us!**

**Buttercup: (curious): I wonder what story she will tell us today!**

[Suddenly, the Powerpuff Hotline starts ringing, and Blossom quickly zips over to answer it.]

**Blossom: This is Blossom, what is the problem?!**

[CUT TO: The Mayor's office at City Hall with the **Mayor** at his desk.]

[The screen splits diagonally in two with Blossom on one half and the Mayor in the other.]

**Mayor (desperate): Girls, there is an emergency! Mojo Jojo is destroying Townville on a giant robot!**

**Blossom: We are on our way, Mayor!**

[Blossom hangs up and zips back to where her sisters are. The screen goes back to normal.]

**Blossom: Mojo is causing trouble again, let's go girls!**

**Buttercup (frowning): That monkey again! And now of all times?!**

**Bubbles (disappointed): Ahn... I want to hear the story...**

**Blossom: I know, but there are people's lives in danger, so let's get it done quickly! Mrs. Keane, we have to go!**

**Mrs. Keane: That's okay, but just remember to use-**

**Blossom: Thanks!**

[The girls crash through the roof, leaving a giant hole in it.]

**Mrs. Keane (exasperated): ...the door.**

[CUT TO: The girls flying]

[The girls fly full speed towards the industrial sector of townsville]

**Buttercup (angry): Those villains don't know when to quit! I'm getting tired of this!**

**Bubbles (concerned): It's the fourth time Townsville gets attacked this week! First it was Princess, then Fuzzy, then it was some monsters and now Mojo! Do you think something bad is going to happen?**

**Blossom (serious): I'm not sure Bubbles. right now, all we have to do is to guarantee Mojo will have a taste of justice!**

**Buttercup (smirking): Oh, he's gonna love the taste of my fists!**

[CUT TO: The girls flying in third person]

[As they fly, Mojo's robot soon becomes visible. He's holding a car on it's left mechanical claw and shooting laser beams through it's eyes. Moments later, it throws the car away and it hits a building, who begins to crumble. Hundreds of people run aimlessly on the streets, screaming in fear. The Powerpuff girls increase their speed. As the three coloured flashes of light get near the robot, the people stop to look, and soon their looks of terror are replaced with a happy one.]

**Woman: Look! It's the powerpuff girls! We're saved!**

**Man: Get him, Girls!**

[As the girls get ready to engage the robot, a sudden red blast comes out from nowhere and it passes through the robot, nearly hitting the girls, who, thanks to their super reflexes, were able to dodge it.]

**The PPG: (GASP!) What the...?!**

[Soon, the robot, now with a giant hole in it's mechanical, starts to malfunction, and soon it's head opens, revealing **Mojo Jojo**, who, surprised by the turn of events, jumped away from his robot. The girls and the people of townsville watch is shock, as the robot contorts it's mechanical limbs, and sparks come out from it. As it is envolved in electricity, the robot soon explodes, and the people start yelling in celebration and relief. As the police arrest Mojo, the girls, still confused, look around for the source of the red beam.]

**Blossom (alert): Who could have done this?! Were they aiming at us as well?**

**Buttercup: Whoever did this must be really powerful! (looks at the rests of Mojo's robot) The robot was destroyed with one hit!**

**Familiar Voice: We did it!**

[The powerpuff girls to look, and what they see are the cruel **Rowdyruff Boys**. The red-headed leader** Brick** stands in the middle of the trio, with arms crossed and a frown on his face. To his right is **Boomer**, who is naively distracted with a passing fly. Finally, to Brick's left is **Butch**, who is wearing a wicked sadist smile, and is shaking in excitement. At their vision, the girls get confused, but at the same time, displeased.

**Blossom (in a battle stance): YOU! For what reason did you destroy Mojo's robot?**

**Brick (frowning): Wasn't that what you came here for? Don't talk as if we did something wrong! We just saved this city's ass!**

**Buttercup (angry): And since when do you jerks care about the city's safety?!**

**Brick (smirking): We don't! (frowns) But thanks to Mojerk, we don't have a home anymore! **

**Boomer (sad/irritated): We spent 3 days building a house for us out of wood, but Mojo destroyed it with it's robot!**

[Blossom crosses her arms, not fully convinced, but considers the possibility that they could be telling the truth.]

**Blossom (suspicious): Yeah, right, so you're telling me you weren't trying to hit us there just now? It was just revenge on Mojo for destroying your home?**

**Brick (serious): Yes! We weren't aiming at you girls, you just happened to appear there when we shot him with an optic blast!**

**Buttercup (not convinced): Don't lie to us you stupid boys! Just admit you tried to hit us already and MAYBE we'll leave you with just one purple eye!**

[Brick gritted his teeth, obviously insulted by Buttercup's words. His face starts turning red, and his brothers back away a little from him.]

**Narrator: Bad move, Buttercup!**

**Brick (mad): STUPID?! THAT DOES IT! Boys! Let's teach these girlies a lesson! It's time to fight!**

**Butch (crazy): TIME TO FIGHT, TIME TO FIGHT! YEEEEEEAAAAH!**

[The boys fly in their direction]

[CUT TO: Blossom getting ready to fight and the other girls doing the same.]

**Blossom: Watch out, here they come!**

[CUT TO: The boys and girls clashing]

[FADE OUT]

[CUT TO: The Powerpuff girls's house]

[INT. Utonium Residence - Night]

[CUT TO: Front door from professor's view.]

[The door opens, revealing the Powerpuff girls entering. They were all dirty and their clothes were a little torn. They also had a few scratches and bruises, as well as angry expressions. The professor immediately head over to them.]

**Professor (worried): Oh my god, girls, what whappened to you?!**

[Buttercup frowns and crosses her arms, while Bubbles starts sniffing, with a defeated expression. Blossom has her head down, and slowly proceeds to lokk at the professor, with a sad expression.]

**Blossom: Don't worry about it Professor. It's just that we got involved into an unnecessary fight and we ended up losing.**

[Blossom and Bubbles glare at Buttercup, who frowns even more.]

**Professor (worried/confused): A fight? With who? (crosses arms/frowns) You have a lot of explaining to do girls! Not only you arrive late at home, but you come in this state? I want some answers now!**

**Bubbles: You see professor, this morning...**

**Narrator: And then, Bubbles proceed to tell the professor all the events from earlier, about Mojo jojo destroying the city and the fight they had with the Rowdyruff boys. She also explained that, after the fight, the boys proceeded to show them the remains of their house, proving that they were saying the truth. That could have been avoided!**

**Bubbles: ...and that's why we're like this.**

[The Professor glares at Buttercup, who smiles nervously at him.]

**Professor (frowning): So you provoked your most dangerous enemies! The only ones you couldn't defeat in combat! **

**Buttercup: But they are idiots! They are gross and they nearly killed us TWICE! Of course I would get suspicious!**

**Professor: I understand you don't like them, Buttercup, but it's not polite to insult people like that, specially when they did nothing wrong! You girls just told me they were created to destroy you, and yet they could have done it twice, they didn't! They didn't destroy you today, even though, at your state, they could have done it!**

[Buttercup's angry face slowly turns into one of regret. The professor smiles at her and kneels down to pat her head.]

**Professor: You girls must give them a chance. They were created the same way as you, but for different reasons, and with different people. They were born thinking that what Mojo told them was the right thing to do. If they were created by someone else, I'm sure they would be great heroes, just like you girls. So, next time you see them, I want you to apologize. All of you. Can you do that for me, girls?**

**The PPG: Yes, Professor!**

**Professor (satisfied): Good! now take of these clothes and go take a bath. Then, after you do your homework, I'll let you watch some TV!**

**The PPG: Yay! Thanks Professor!**

[The girls quickly zip away, leaving an intrigued Professor behind.]

**Professor (thinking): Rowdyruff Boys huh? Those kids must be pretty powerful... I hope they get along.**

**Narrator: So do I, Professor!**

_End of Chapter One._


	2. Unnoticed

**Narrator: We're now back, lovers of justice. From where we left off, the Powerpuff girls had gotten involved in a ferocious battle with the mighty Rowdyruff boys! And since afterwards, the girls found out the battle was unnecessary, they now search for the boys in order to apologize! How will this turn out?**

[CUT TO: The powerpuff girls flying.]

**Blossom: Okay girls! Look around for the boys! We have to apologize to them!**

**Buttercup (frowning): Ahn, do we really have to? **

**Blossom: Yes Buttercup! You know what we did was wrong. They saved the day yet we treated them like villains!**

**Bubbles: But they are villains, aren't they?**

**Blossom: Yes, but just like professor said, they aren't like this because they want, but because Mojo persuaded them to do his dirty work! **

[Buttercup sighs and finally accepts it. Bubbles and Blossom keep looking around for them]

**Blossom: Alright girls! Keep looking and let's go home after it's done!**

**Bubbles and Buttercup (sarcastically): Yes, Ma'am!**

[Blossom frowns at her sisters's coments and resumes searching, with Bubbles and Buttercup right behind her.]

**Narrator: Good luck finding them, girls! Meanwhile, it seems that the Rowdyruff boys are busy! They must be tired from sleeping on the streets that night, yet they'll have to bulid a house again! Poor boys! They might be villains but they shouldn't pass through that! They are kids!**

[CUT TO: The Rowdyruff boys in a wrecked house]

[Brick examines once again the damage caused in their house, while Boomer just sits on the ground with a sad face, and plays on a portable videogame. Meanwhile, Butch is angrily punching the air, doing some moves he learned on a movie. Brick frowns. They had no more money to buy the material to build another house, and they didn't know where they could get some.]

**Brick (serious): Guys, I don't know how we can fix our house! We gotta find somewhere else to live now! Any suggestions?**

[Butch and Boomer look at Brick with a frown, ignoring him, and them, resume what they were doing previously. Brick raises an eyebrown and frowns as well.]

**Brick (frowning): What the hell is your problem? For what reason are you ignoring me?**

[Butch stops fighting an imaginary fow to look at his brother angrily.]

**Butch (angry): Why did you stop us yesterday?! We could have finally destroyed those girlies! **

[Boomer stood up and joined Butch, as he was also visibly irritated for letting the Powerpuff girls escape.]

**Boomer: Yeah dude! We could have whooped their asses good, and you told us to stop! Why did you let them go?**

[Brick closed his eyes for some moments before opening them again. He sighed and looked seriously at his pissed off brothers, who were confused at their leader's actions.]

**Brick (serious): Is that why you guys are angry? Idiots! Just stop to think about it! What is the most fun thing to do in this stupid town?!**

[Boomer and Butch look at themselves completely clueless. They stop to think, what makes Brick facepalm himself.]

**Boomer (smiling nervously): Uh... we don't know, hehe!**

**Butch: Yeah, we don't!**

**Brick (angry): Idiots! It's fighting the Powerpuff girls!**

[Boomer and Butch look at themselves again, this time with expressions that say: "oohhh, I didn't think about that!" Brick facepalms himself again, but tries to stay calm.]

**Brick: Look, we were created to destroy those girls. But if we do that, we wouldn't have anyone strong like us to fight with! Imagine how bored we would be, spending our day beatin' up losers!**

[Boomer and Butch finally seem to understand Brick's point, and their angry expression slowly vanish.]

**Brick (serious): Besides, if they were destroyed, there would be no one to protect this city, and idiots like Mojerk and other stupid villains wouldn't have anyone to stop them, and they would take not only the city, but the world as well! Now, would you guys like to live on a world conquered by Mojo?!**

**Boomer and Butch (repulsed): NO!**

**Brick: So! You get it now? They are important, not just to this city, but for us as well, in a strange way, but they are!**

[Boomer and Butch sigh in embarrasment, and slowly walk in their brother's direction. Both of them place their hand on Brick's shoulder and apolozige.]

**Boomer (calm): I see now. Sorry dude, we didn't think about that.**

**Butch (calm): Yeah, sorry bro. **

[Brick smirks and gives his brothers a light puch in their shoulders.]

**Brick: It's alright dudes!**

**Boomer: But dude, where are we going to sleep tonight?**

**Brick: Well, since Mojo was sent to prison yesterday I say we should crash at his pad and order some pizza and burritos with his money!**

**Boomer and Butch (excited): SWEET DUDE!**

**Brick: Word! Let's ditch this place!**

[The boys fly away, leaving on the air their respective flashes of light. Meanwhile, the Powerpuff girls come out from their hiding spot, having heard all the boys said.]

[CUT TO: The Powerpuff girls behind a tree.]

**Bubbles (sad): I feel bad for them! They don't have a house anymore! (smiles) but they said we are important to them!**

**Buttercup (frowning): I just can't understand these boys! (smiles) But I guess it's nice that they don't want to destroy us.**

**Blossom: Indeed. But we forgot to apologize!**

[Buttercup and Bubbles soon realize that. They get ready to follow them.]

**Buttercup: No problem! We just need to follow them! They are going to Mojo's observatory!**

**Blossom: No! We can't do that!**

**Buttercup (frowning): Why not? It's our chance!**

**Blossom: Yes, but if we get there to talk to them, they will notice that we knew where they would be, so they would figure out we were listening to them just now!**

**Bubbles: What should we do then? Find an excuse to get in Mojo's pad?**

**Blossom: I'm not sure. But, since they aren't a threat to us, we can leave them be, for now. Sooner or later they will probably appear to fight us again. And when that happens, we must be ready!**

**Buttercup: Yeah! next time we fight them I'll be sure to kick those boys's asses!**

[Blossom looks up, to find the powerpuff signal in the sky]

**Blossom (pointing to the signal): Look! It's the powerpuff signal! Let's go girls, we have a job to do!**

**Bubbles: I hope it's not another pickle jar... **

**Buttercup: Lead the way, red!**

[The girls fly away.]

[CUT TO: Mayor's office]

[The girls crash through the roof, and land in front of the mayor's table, where the Mayor was waiting for them. Beside him was stanting **Mrs. Bellum**, who looked at them with a relieved expression.]

**Blossom: We are here mayor! What's the emergency?!**

**Mayor (terrified): Oh girls, we need your help, right now there are lots of giant monsters destroying Townsville! You have to defeat them!**

**Buttercup (frowning):Man, more monsters! Is there no end to this?**

**Mrs. Bellum: But be careful girls, those monsters seem to be different from what you are used to. **

**Bubbles (smiling): We'll take care of those monsters!**

**Blossom: Don't worry Mayor! just leave it to us!**

[The girls crash through the roof and leave the building, leaving a concerned Mrs. Bellum and Mayor behind.]

**Mayor: We are counting on you!**

[MEANWHILE...]

[CUT TO: Mojo's observatory.]

[The Rowdyruff boys crash through the wall of mojo's observatory. They smile as they look around, since they see Mojo have some nice items, such as a giant TV, a nice sofa, and more expensive furniture. Butch spots a wallet over the table and quickly opens it to find a considerable amount of cash.]

**Butch: Yo, dudes, check it out! I found the loot!**

[Brick and Boomer zip over to where Butch is. Brick counts the money and divides it equally with his brothers. Just then, they hear footsteps.]

**Boomer (confused): Mojo is here? I thought he was in prison?**

**Brick (whispering): He must have escaped from jail. Let's hide and get ready to assault him, but don't be noticed!**

[The boys nod and hide, each in a different place. Boomer hides behind the sofa and Butch hides behind the television, while Brick hides behind a piece of machinery. As the footsteps become louder, the boys prepare themselves for a surprise attack. Just as they are about to attack, they are surprised to see it wasn't Mojo. Instead, **Princess Morebucks** appeared as a giant mettalic door opened. Confused, the boys leave their hiding spots.]

**Brick (confused): What? It's just a girl!**

**Princess: What?! Who are you?! What are you doing here?!**

**Brick: We ask these same questions to you, and we demand answers!**

[Princess then smirks and opens her arms wide, as the sound of cornets come from somewhere and she gladly introduces herself to the confused boys.]

**Princess (addressing to the boys): I am Princess Morebucks! Now you will all bow before me!**

**Brick (with an amused look on his face): Excuse me?**

**Butch (also amused): You have to be joking!**

**Princess (frustrated): This is not a joke! I am Princess Morebucks, and now you will all bow before me!**

[The boys look at themselves in confusion before bursting into hysterical laughter. Princess becomes angry.]

**Princess: Stop laughing at me! I'm Princess Morebucks and I FORBID you to laugh at me!**

[The boys laugh even more, howling in a fit of hilarious disdain. Boomer is rolling on the floor, while Brick is laughing with both hands on his belly and Butch has a hand on his head like if he is embarrased and another one in his pocket, laughing back and forward uncontrollably. Princess becomes even more infuriated.]

**Princess: GRRRRRRRRR!**

[Brick, somehow managing to regain his composure, tries to hold himself from laughing as he wipes the tears from his watery eyes.]

**Brick (holding himself): Listen, Mrs. Fancy pants! We are the Rowdyruff boys and we bow to nobody! Not to you, not to Mojo, Not to anybody! Understand (sarcastically) "Princess?" Hahahahahaha!**

[Princess is now beside herself with anger and smoke rises from the top of her head. But then, a mischevious grin appears on her face as she watches the boys laugh.]

**Princess (thinking): Those boys are actually really cute! I just have to make them love me, and I know how! Hee hee hee!**

[Princess starts moving in the boys direction, who are still laughing, completely unaware of what she is about to do. She manages to quickly give each of them a kiss on the cheek. They instantly stop laughing in complete shock.]

**Princess (smirking): Nice, isn't it! If you bow to me now, I MIGHT kiss you again... on the lips!**

[The boys look at themselves with disgusted expressions and promptly start to rub their hands onj their cheeks to clean the place that was kissed. Princess become visibly insulted by this.]

**Brick (grossed out): Yuck! Gross! I'm sure glad that crap wasn't on the lips**

**Butch: Hell yeah! Phhhpt! Blah!**

**Princess (enraged): How dare you reject me?! I'm Princess Morebucks! I get everything I want and what I want is YOU! You'll learn to like me! I'll MAKE you like me!**

**Brick (disgusted): Not in a million years girlie! We'd rather learn Ballet!**

**Princess: AAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!**

[CUT TO: Princess pressings some buttons on her wrist.]

[Humiliated and rejected, Princess activates her flying suit and flies away in her jetpack, nearly in tears. As the boys throw water in their faces to clean better, Brick soon realizes that they didn't explode.]

[CUT TO: The boys.]

**Brick (amused): Dudes! We didn't blow up!**

**Boomer (also amused): Yeah! And we didn't grow as well!**

**Butch (confused): That means we don't get stronger if we get kissed anymore? That sucks!**

**Brick (serious): But that also means we are impervious to all kinds of kisses. We lost an advantage but we also might've lost a weakness of ours! Remember when we fought the powerpuffs and they made us smaller? We probably don't have that problem anymore!**

**Butch: KILLER DUDE!**

**Boomer: SWEET!**

**Brick: Yeah! And now that the "princess" of crap left, we have the place all for ourselves. So let's turn on the TV, watch some action movies and eat some snacks! **

**Boomer and Butch: HELL YEAH!**

**Brick (disgusted): But first let's make sure she doesn't come back! Boomer, activate Mojo's security system! Butch, look for a phone and let's order some food! I'll search for the remote and look for somethin' nice for us to watch!**

[The boys smile and each zip to a diffetent direction. Boomer looks around near the entrance and succesfully finds the key to activate the security system. Butch looks around Mojo's kitchen and finds a telephone list beside a telephone. Satisfied, both boys head back to the couch, where Brick waits with a remote in his hand. Brick proceeds to turn on the television.]

**Boomer: Security is activated!**

**Butch: Yo brick, what should we order?**

**Brick: I dunno dude! First let's see if there is anything worth watching on the TV! If there is not, we'll just go to a chinese restaurant!**

[CUT TO: The TV Screen.]

[Brick passes on the channels, not finding anything interesting. Then, he comes across a news channel, and is surprised at what is being shown.]

**News reporter: The city is being destroyed by four different monsters!**

[The TV then shows an image of townsville industrial sector being crushed by different monsters. Then, the image changes to the powerpuff girls flying, arriving at the scene.]

**News reporter: But worry not my friends! The Powerpuff girls have already arrived at the scene and are handling the situation!**

**Brick (surprised): Hey, it's them!**

**Boomer: Yeah! What are we going to do, dude?**

**Brick: Well, since there isn't anything nice at the TV yet, let's go watch the girls fight! I wanna find out all about them, their fighting techiniques, their powers, everything!**

**Butch (excited): Are we gonna fight them?!**

**Brick: We'll deal with these girls in due time. For now, we'll go there ans watch closely what these girls can't do! They wouldn't mind destroying us, and I don't wanna blow up again because we weren't ready for battle! So let's learn all we can't, is that UNDERSTOOD?**

**Boomer and Butch: YEAH!**

**Brick: Then let's go!**

[The boys crash through the roof.]

[FADE OUT]

[CUT TO: The Powerpuff girls flying towards the monsters]

**Blossom: Okay girls, let's get separate! Each will handle a different monster, and after the job is done we will reunite here, alright?!**

**Bubbles and Buttercup: YES!**

[The girls zip into different directions and engage themselves in battle with the monsters. While Blossom is fighting a giant squid creature, Buttercup engages in battle with a giant crab monster and Bubbles faces a Shark-like beast.]

[CUT TO: The Rowdyruff Boys landing on a building.]

[The boys land on a undamaged building far from the battle. Brick turns to his brothers to give instructions.]

**Brick (serious): Alright you guys, here's the deal! (turns to Boomer) Boomer! You go look for your counterpart and watch what she does, but don't let her see you, keep out of sight and just watch her. (turns to Butch) The same goes for you, Butch! Keep an eye on your counterpart without being seen. Don't interfere with her or either of their sisters, just enjoy the show and report to me later. I'll do the same for my own counterpart. 'Kay?**

**Boomer and Butch: 'Kay!**

**Brick: Word! You both know what to do! Move out!**

**Narrator: Immediately, the boys go to their separate directions to shadow their female counterparts. What will happen next?**

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Saviors?

**Narrator: From where we left off, our girls were in a deadly combat with several monsters, being observed by the umpredictable eyes of their most powerful enemies, The Rowdyruff boys! Blossom and Buttercup are doing fine with their opponents, but it seems Bubbles picked up more than she could handle! What is going to happen now?**

[CUT TO: Brick on top of a building]

[Brick hides behind a pile of crates and observes Blossom fighting taking on a giant squid creature.]

**Brick (thinking to himself): There she is, the girl who kissed me! Let's see how she handles this monster.**

[The squid attempts to grab Blossom with it's tentacles, but she easily dodges his attempts. She then proceeds to throw several punches and kicks to it's head. As the squid tries once again to grab her, she grabs it's tentacles instead and judo slams it several times.]

**Brick (thinking to himself): Whoa! That girl can fight! But I'm sure she hasn't shown everything yet! (smirks) Show me what you've got, Powerpuff!**

[CUT TO: Butch observing Buttercup]

[Butch lands on a building near from where Buttercup is fighting, and hides behind a water tower.]

**Butch: Found her! Now, what is she gonna do?**

[He watches as she battles the crab monster without fear. The monster attempts to cut her in two with it's claw, but she moves out of the way and it cuts a building instead. She then throws an optic blast at it's claw, vaporizing it and making the monster howl in agony. Not bothering to hide, Butch's impulsive and wild nature makes him cheer for her from afar, as he punches the air in celebration.]

**Butch (excited): Yeah! Get 'em, babe! **

[Buttercup, busy fighting with the crab that she doesn't notice Butch celebrating she then proceeds to fry the monster with her heat vision, which turns the monster black and eventually it explodes. Satisfied with the crab's death, she moves on to help Blossom to handle the squid.]

**Butch (thinking to himself): Whoa man, not only she's a hardcore lifetaker, this girl is also freakin' hot! What else can she do? I gotta find it by myself later, hehe!**

[Butch follows Buttercup, remaining out of her view.]

[CUT TO: Bubbles handling the shark beast]

[Boomer, while trying to maintain a low profile from the top of a tall building, watches as Bubbles handles the shark beast. The monster attempts to slash her several times, which forces her to take an evasive course of action, resulting in the destruction of many nearby buildings.]

**Boomer (thinking to himself): She is my counterpart! Wow, she is actually kinda cute! **

[As the battle goes on, Boomer gets worried, since it seems Bubbles isn't making much progress with that beast.]

**Boomer (thinking): ****But... she seems to be having some difficulties with that beast over there! I feel like I should help her, but Brick said I couldn't interfere!**

[Just then, Bubbles flies down and goes through between the monster's legs and grabs it's tail. She then judo slams the monster several times, completely stunning it. She then proceeds to to the finishing blow, by passing through the monster's chest, causing an explosion.]

**Boomer (relieved): Whew! She did it! That was close... She is very strong!**

[With her job done, Bubbles leaves to help her sisters deal with the squid, and Boomer silently follows her.]

[CUT TO: Blossom and Buttercup dealing with the squid monster.]

[As Blossom and Buttercup continue to attack the squid, Bubbles soon appears to help them. Meanwhile, Boomer finds his brothers watching the fight behind a pile of boxes, and joins them.]

**Boomer: Hey dudes! (turns to see the girls) Whoa, these girls sure can fight!**

**Brick: Damn right! I'm glad I'm not that monster they're whoopin' over there. **

**Butch: I woudn't wanna be in it's place right now!**

[Just then, Blossom uses her **Ice Breath** to freeze the monster's head, while Bubbles quickly grabbed it's tentacles and tied them all out. Buttercup then threw an optic blast at the monster's frozen head, completely shattering and destroying it.]

**Brick: Whoa, did you see that! That girl has ice breath!**

**Boomer: That was nothin'! Did you see that blode powerpuff tying that squid down! That was killer!**

**Butch: That was crap! You must have not seen the brunet in green destroying the monster with one optic blast! That was totally cool dude.**

**Brick: Nonsense! That was- (notices another monster) WHOA!**

[CUT TO: A monster appearing from behind a building.]

[Unaware of the monster's presence, just as the girls were about to leave, they soon find themselves recieving a fireball at point blank range]

**The PPG: AIEEEEE!**

[They turn to look and they see a three headed dragon, and one of it's heads spitting a ball of electricity. Still stunned by the attack, the PPG are unable to dodge the attack, and they yell in pain as it hits them.]

**The PPG: AARRRGGHHH!**

**Brick: Oh (bleep)! Let's help them bros!**

[Noticing their disadvantage, the Rowdyruff boys rush to help them. As the monster's third head was about to throw another fire ball, the boys quickly fly and grab the girls's unconscious bodies, and throw optic blast inside the monster's mouth, causing an explosion resulting in the destruction of the monster's head. Then, the boys quickly find a safe place to hide, and carefully places the girls's bodies on the ground, leaving behind the monster, who is howling in pain.]

[CUT TO: The boys looking after the girls.]

**Boomer (relieved): That was close! But what now fearless leader? Should we take care of the monster in their place?**

**Brick: Nah! We already saved the city in their place yesterday. Just try to wake your counterpart up and let's get out before they see us.**

[The boys start calling out for the girls and shaking their bodies a little to try to wake them up. As soon as the se the girls are regaining their conciousness, they zip away, and hide somewhere else where they could watch the girls.]

[CUT TO: The Powerpuff girls regaining counsciousness]

**Blossom (dizzy/regaining consciousness): Urgh... What happened...?**

**Bubbles (also dizzy): Where are we...?**

[Just then, the girls hear the monster howling and become full alert. They quicky spot it.]

[CUT TO: The girls spotting the monster]

**Blossom (fully recovered): That monster might've hit us! But... How did we end up here?**

**Buttercup (confused): And it seems the monster is in pain! (notices it has one less head) It lost one of it's heads! Someone attacked him!**

**Bubbles: And who did it must've also saved us! (remembers the incident with the Rowdyruff) (GASP!) Do you think it could've been... them?**

**Blossom: I don't know, but let's focus on this monster now! (thinking) Could it be...that boy...?**

**Buttercup (frowning): I'll make him pay for attacking us by surprise!**

[CUT TO: The boys looking at them from another building.]

**Boomer: I guess they know we did it, Brick!**

**Brick: Yes, even though they are not sure, they immediately thought of us. It must be because we saved the day yesterday!**

**Butch: So what do we do now?**

**Brick: Let's just keep observing from here. I'm sure they can handle that monster now. Afterwards, we'll go back to Mojo's pad and order some pizza!**

**Boomer and Butch: KILLER!**

**Brick (angry/whispering): Don't yell, idiots!**

[CUT TO: The girls engaging the dragon.]

[The girls fly toward the damaged dragon and begin to attack it. Bubbles kicks one of its heads while Buttercup and Blossom deal with the other. In no time, the monster was defeated and thrown far away into the ocean.]

**Blossom (to the monster flying away): AND STAY OUT!**

**Buttercup: Well, I guess that did it! Man, what a day!**

**Bubbles:I wanna take a really warm bath now!**

**Blossom: Me too! Let's go girls!**

[The girls fly away, leaving their respective colors in the sky.]

[CUT TO: The Rowdyruff boys on a building]

**Butch: That was COOL!**

**Boomer: Yeah! Those ****girls know how to kick ass!**

[Brick stared at the pink colored stripe of light Blossom left in the sky. Then he closed his eyes and after some moments, he faced his brothers.]

**Brick: Alright guys, let's cut the crap now! We're headed towards Mojo's pad and a giant pizza is waiting for us! Let's roll!**

**Boomer and Butch: Yeah!**

[Brick looks one final time to Blossom, who is now far away.]

**Brick (thinking to himself/smirking): I'm looking forward to seeing you again, pink powerpuff.**

[The boys fly away.]

[FADE OUT]

[LATER THAT DAY]

**Narrator: After heroically saving the Powerpuff girls, and helping them to save the day, the Rowdyruff boys now enjoy a giant pizza! Eat well, boys! You deserve it!**

[CUT TO: The Rowdyruff boys leaving a restaurant]

[EXT. TOWNSVILLE COMMERCIAL SECTOR]

[The Rowdyruff boys are walking through the streets. Brick places his hands on his belly and licks his lips, while Boomer drinks a little soda and Butch burps.]

**Brick: Dude... That pizza was terrific!**

**Butch: Yeah dude... That hit the spot!**

**Boomer: We have to go back there someday!**

**Brick (smirking): Word! Too bad we couldn't order the pizza to mojo's pad, but it was still worth it coming here!**

[As the boys walk through the streets, the slender figure of a woman approaches them.]

**Woman: Oh my! What are you boys doing on the streets so late in the night?**

**Brick: Who are you, lady?**

[The woman smiles warmly at them.]

[CUT TO: The Powerpuff girls in their bedroom]

**Buttercup (relaxed): Ahh... I really needed that bath!**

**Bubbles: (also relaxed): I feel so much better! It has been a REALLY exausting week!**

[Blossom sits on the bed, while he sisters jump on it and moan in laziness.]

**Blossom (smiling): It sure has! But now we should rest a little. We have school tomorrow.**

[Bubbles sits on the bed, and with a serious expression, she turns to Blossom.]

**Bubbles: ...Hey Blossom, what are going to do about the Rowdyruff Boys? We owe them, not just for saving the town yesterday, but from saving us as well today!**

**Blossom: We don't know if it really were them.**

**Buttercup: Oh, come on, Blossom! You also heard their voices when we were waking up! Besides, who else would have the power to damage that dragon and save us?**

**Blossom: ...I guess you're right. However, they are still villains, and our worst enemies! We can't let our guards down on them just yet. They are strong, and for some reason, everytime we fight them they seem to be stronger!**

**Buttercup: That's because they are boys! It's like if they have a sixth sense for battle!**

[Blossom sighs and let herself fall into the bed, and stares at the ceiling for some seconds.]

**Blossom: Well, until we find out their true intentions, we'll keep an eye on them! Also, we have to train more at Professor's simulator, so that we can grown stronger as well. But for now, let's sleep (yawns) I'm tired!**

**Buttercup: Yeah, me too...**

**Bubbles: Me too... Good night girls!**

[Bubbles turns of the lights and eventually, the trio end up closing their eyes and sleeping peacefully.]

[FADE OUT]

[EXT. UTONIUM RESIDENCE]

[CUT TO: Blossom and Bubbles at the bus stop.]

**Blossom: Bubbles, you can't bring Octi to school with you!**

**Bubbles: I know, but I need to bring something for the show and tell today!**

[CUT TO: Buttercup leaving the house.]

[Just then, Buttercup leaves the house, holding her backpack in her hands and yawning. She joins her sisters, with a bored and sleepy expression.]

[CUT BACK TO: The girls at the bus stop.]

**Blossom: Then why don't you take one of the pictured you drew yesterday?**

**Bubbles: Which one should I pick?**

**Buttercup (yawning): Uahh... Why not the one where we beat the Gangrene gang?**

[Blossom frowns at Buttercup and crosses her arms.]

**Blossom (frowning): She should get one aproppriate to show to our classmates! I'm sure Mrs. Keane wouldn't like a violent drawing! (turns to Bubbles.) Why don't you bring the one where you drew us and the professor?**

[Bubbles smiles and jumps excitedly.]

**Bubbles (smiling/jumping): Oh, yes, yes! That's the one I like best! I'll go get it!**

[Bubbles quickly zips inside the house. Buttercup yawns once more, and Blossom frowns at her once again.]

**Blossom: You should go inside and wash your face, Buttercup! You'll end up sleeping in class if you keep up yawning like that!**

**Buttercup (yawning/frowning) Uahh... Gee, you're such a pain...**

[To sleepy to argue, Buttercup zips inside, and after some moments, she is back, and Bubbles is beside her, holding a drawing she made. A few moments later, the school bus arrives and the girls get in. Ten minutes later, the girls leave the bus and get inside the Pokey Oaks kindergarten. The trio sits on a desk and paitiently wait for Mrs. Keane to start teaching by talking between themselves and with some kids nearby. Just then, Mrs. Keane gets up up and clap her hands to get attention.]

**Mrs. Keane: Okay class! I need your attention now! I'll introduce you to your new classmates!**

[As the Powerpuff girls turn to face Mrs. Keane, they aren't able to hide their surprise to see who their new classmates were.]

**The PPG (surprised): (GASP!) YOU!**

_End of Chapter 3_


	4. The naive ones

**Narrator: Aaaaand we're back! From where we left off, the girls had a sudden encounter with someone at Pokey Oaks! Who could it be?**

[CUT TO: The Powerpuff girls facing Mrs. Keane and three shadows]

**Mrs. Keane (confused): Girls?! Why are you yelling?**

[Blossom proceeds to zip over to Mrs. Keane and take her to the other side of the classroom. Bubbles and Buttercup then leave their respective tables and stand in from of their classmates in a defensive stance.]

**Bubbles (nervous): Mrs Keane! These boys are villains! Don't worry, we'll take care of them!"**

[A confused Mrs. Keane stares blankly at the girls. The girls turn to face the shadows, who revealed themselves to be the Rowdyruff Boys!]

**Blossom (angry): You boys have quite the nerve to appear at our school. Don't think we'll let you get away with this! We won't let you threaten our friends!**

[CUT TO: The rowdyruff boys]

[The boys look at each other with extreme confusion. They soon turn their backs to the powerpuff girls and enroll themselves in a conversation. They whispered so that the girls wouldn't be able to hear them. The powerpuff girls got visibly confused by their action.]

**Boomer (whispering/confused): Boss! No one told us they would be here! What should we do?**

**Butch: (whispering): Are we supposed to fight them here?**

[The boys turn and give the girls a quick glance, before turning back to talk among themselves again.]

[CUT TO: The powerpuff girls]

**Bubbles (confused): ...What are they doing?**

**Blossom (confused): I don't have the slightest idea.**

[CUT BACK TO: The rowdyruff boys]

**Brick (whispering/confused): We didn't come here to fight them. I didn't even know they would be here! We'd better avoid conflict for now. Let's just try to be as polite as possible and to have fun. Besides, if we wrecked the place we wouldn't have the cookies that lady promised us!**

**Boomer (whispering): No! We must have those cookies!**

**Butch (whispering): Yeah!**

**Brick (whispering): Then do as I said and avoid conflict. Understood?!**

**Boomer &amp; Butch (whispering): Yes sir!**

[The boys turn back to face everyone. Brick took his cap out and bowed, revealing his hidden bangs, who were remarkably similar to Blossom's.]

**Brick (trying to be cordial): Greetings everyone. My name is Brick, and these are my brothers, Boomer and Butch. We are the rowdyruff boys, and starting today we'll be attending these classes. Hope we all get along.**

[Brick and Butch chuckled, but proceeded to bow as well. The Powerpuff girls stared at them in bewilderment.]

**Buttercup (amused): Are they really the same boys who we've been fighting?**

**Blossom (amused): I sincerely can't answer that, Buttercup (thinking/staring at Brick) Who is he...?**

[Mrs Keane then got up from the chair Blossom left her and walked to the boys's direction, smiling.]

**Mrs Keane (satisfied): Well done boys! You are all very polite!**

**The RRB (smirking): Thanks Mrs Keane!**

[Mrs Keane turned to the classroom]

**Mrs Keane: I found these boys on the street the other day. I have decided to invite them to some classes, so they could learn something and make some friends. Everyone, treat them well!**

**The Classroom (excited): Yes, Mrs Keane!**

**Mrs Keane (satisfied): Good! Now boys, why don't you take a seat? We'll start the class right away.**

**The RRB (smiling) Yes, Mrs Keane.**

[Brick put his cap back on and sat on a large table along with his brothers. The powerpuff girls were on the other table, and they exchanged glances. The boys smirked at them while they just frowned and looked away.]

**Narrator: Looks like it's going to be and interesting class, wouldn't you agree?**

[CUT TO: Mrs Keane in front of the blackboard.]

[Mrs Keane grabs a piece of chalk and starts writing in the blackboard.]

**Mrs Keane (smiling): Okay kids, today we'll start with Math! Can anyone solve this?**

[The problem was 5 x 3. A few kids raised their hands. Mrs Keane turned to Blossom, who was among these children.]

**Mrs Keane: Blossom?**

**Blossom (confident): 5 x 3 is 15, Mrs Keane.**

**Mrs Keane (smiling): Good job Blossom!**

[Blossom sat down with a proud face. A few moments later a piece of paper was thrown on her desk. She opened it up and it read "NERD". She looked at the other table to see the RRB laughing. She noticed Butch had a pencil on his hand, and concluded that he sent it. Buttercup saw everything and stated to giggle. Blossom frowned and she stopped.]

**Blossom (frowning) Mrs Keane! Butch threw a paper ball on me!**

[Blossom handed the paper to Mrs Keane, who looked at Butch and crossed her arms]

**Mrs Keane (displeased) Now now, Butch. That wasn't nice of you. Why don't you answer the next one?**

**Butch (nervous): Uh... no thanks.**

**Mrs Keane: You have no choice. Now, what is 20 divided by 4?**

[Butch's eyes widened. He looked at his brothers, who were also clueless. Blossom was smirking at him and Buttercup was giggling, while Bubbles and the rest of the class just stared at him. After doing some calculations on his imaginary fingers, he got up]

**Butch (nervous): Er... it's uh... 5?**

**Mrs Keane (satisfied) That's correct. Good job Butch.**

**Butch (excited) AWWW YEAAAAA! SUCK THAT! HAHAHAHAHA!**

[Butch poked his tongue out and started jumping and dancing in a crazed state. He pushed some kids and even started dancing on top of a random table. He then noticed Brick's angry glare and sat down, as if nothing had happened. The classroom, specially Buttercup, soon fell in hysterical laugher, much to Mrs Keane annoyance.]

**Mrs Keane (annoyed/angry) That's enough kids! SETTLE DOWN!**

[The classroom fell silent.]

**Mrs Keane (facing Butch/serious): No more outbursts Butch.**

**Butch (nervous): Uh... Yes Mrs Keane.**

[Mrs Keane wrote one last problem on the blackboard.]

**Mrs Keane (calm): Okay kids, this is the last one. What is 7 plus 7?**

[Once again, a few kids raised their hands. Mrs Keane looked around the class, unsure about who she should choose. She then decided to choose Mitch.]

**Mrs Keane (calm): Ok Mitchell, what is the answer?**

**Mitch (frowning): It's MITCH! And the answer is fourthing!**

**Mrs Keane (satisfied): We say "fourteen" Michell. And that's correct, well done**

**Mitch (frowning): It's MITCH!**

[Mrs Keane just rolled her eyes and went to her own table. She sat down and looked at the students.]

**Mrs Keane (smiling): Okay kids, In a few minutes we'll start the 'show and tell'. Until then, you are free to play.**

[Almost all the kids suddenly went up and frenetically moved their arms. Boomer looks around and faces his brother.]

**Boomer (confused/curious): Hey Butch, what's this 'show and tell'?**

**Butch (annoyed): Bet is somethin' stupid. Uahhh... I'm gonna nap. **

[Butch placed his feet on top of the table and his arms on the back of his neck, and soon drifted into sleep. Brick rolled his eyes and got up.]

**Brick (calm): Boomer, I'll go to the toilet. Try asking someone what is this "show and tell" if you're curious about it. I'll catch you later.**

[Boomer nodded and Brick went to Mrs Keane to ask for permission to use the restroom. After watching his brother leave, Boomer looked around to find someone who could explain to him the reason on this excitement. He called Bubbles, who was the closest person to him, and also one of the energetic kids.]

**Boomer (curious): Hey, powerpuff.**

[Bubbles turned to his direction and made an annoyed face.]

**Bubbles (suspicious/frowning): What?**

**Boomer (curious): What is this "show and tell?"**

[Bubbles expression changed in a smile.]

**Bubbles (excited): It's the time when we can go to the front of the class and show everyone something we like very much. Then we talk about it and why we like it so much. It's very fun!**

**Boomer (excited): Wow! That seems very cool! Are you going to show something?**

[Bubbles reached for her backpack and pulled out the drawing she made of her family and handed it to Boomer]

**Bubbles (smiling): I want to show everyone this drawing I made of me, my sisters and our dad!**

[Bubbles looked at her own drawing with proud. She then noticed Boomer curiosly peeking at it. He smiled at her.]

**Boomer (smiling): Hey, that's a very nice drawing! You good at this!**

[Bubbles blushed and looked away from him, while shyly playing with her ponytails.]

**Bubbles (blushing/embarrased): Y-you think so?**

**Boomer (smiling/excited): Yeah, I really liked it... Hey, wait a minute...**

[Boomer suddenly stopped talking and began thinking about it. Bubbles curiosly watched him, until he suddenly looked at her again]

**Boomer (smiling): Hey, do you think I can draw something too? I never really tried, but I feel like showing something to everyone!**

[Bubbles had an amused expression on her face. She smiled broadly at him]

**Bubbles (smiling): I'm sure you can! If you put your heart into it, I'm sure you can draw something nice!**

**Boomer (excited): Cool! I'll get some materials! Would you help me with my drawing?**

**Bubbles (happy): Sure! Um... My name is Bubbles, by the way.**

[Boomer smiled at her and offered his hand]

**Boomer (smiling): Nice to meet you, Bubbles. I'm Boomer!**

[They smiled at each other for a few moments and finally shaked hands.]

**Narrator: Looks like a new friendship is starting to bloom! I knew they could get along! I wonder how this friendship will turn out? Well, we'll have to wait until the next chapter! Bye-bye!**

* * *

**GIBE REVIEW PLOX!**


	5. The leaders

**Narrator: Back already?! That was fast! Now, let's see... Oh, right! On our last meeting, The Powerpuff girls were surprised to see their new classmates were none other than the Rowdyruff boys! However, it seems that they are starting to get along, specially our blue-colored friends! Why don't we take a look at it?**

[INT. Pokey Oaks School]

[CUT TO: Brick staring at Bubbles and Boomer]

[Brick raised an eyebrown as he spotted Boomer and Bubbles enrolled in a nice conversation together.]

**Brick (confused): What are they doing...? Oh well. I'm don't really care.**

[Brick looked around at the room and saw a shelf full of books. Interested, he quickly headed there. As he was about to pick a book, he ended up holding someone's hand, who was also going for that book.]

**Blossom (embarrased): Oh, forgive m-**

[CUT TO: Brick and Blossom holding hands awkwardly]

[Blossom blushed and immediately pulled her hand from Brick's. She grit her teeth at him.]

**Blossom (angry/embarrased): W-What do you think you're doing, holding my hand out of the blue?!**

**Brick (frowning): Hmph! As if I went for your hand! I'm only interested in this book. So if you don't mind, I'll take it and ditch this place.**

[As Brick reached out for the book, Blossom quickly grabbed it. Brick looked at her furiously, but restrained himself.]

**Blossom (serious): That won't do. I was after this book before you, so you'll have to wait until I'm finished.**

[Brick just stared at her before looking back at the shelf and picking another book.]

**Brick (serious): Do whatever you want with it. **

[Brick turned his back to Blossom and started to leave.]

**Blossom (suspicious): Don't think you and your brothers are going to get away with this.**

[Brick stopped on his tracks and looked back at her.]

**Brick (annoyed): Excuse me?**

**Blossom (annoyed): You might've fooled everyone with this little show of 'polite' and 'nice' boys, but I won't fall for that. You guys are villains, and a threat to every citizen of townville. Whatever it is you and your brothers are scheming, you'd better stop and leave.**

**Brick (angry): What the hell are you talking about? We aren't planning anything against this city, this school, or even you. All we want is to live and have fun. We're don't have ANY interest in world domination or destroying kindergartens. **

**Blossom (angry): Don't lie to me! I know you are after something. Why would you go as far as infiltrating into our school? You boys are enemies we can't afford to ignore. I don't trust any of you, and the moment you do ANYTHING that could harm any of these kids, I swear I won't go easy on you...**

[Brick walked until he was face to face with Blossom]

**Brick (serious): Listen up, Pink powerpuff. The only thing we, the Rowdyruff Boys have is each other. We don't have money, parents, friends or even a home of our own. You think we care if you hate us? Everyone does. No matter where we go, we're only seen as bandits, as villains. Oh right, and as objects. If we had any interest in destroying this city, or you girls, we would have already done so. Think whatever you want of us. The opinion of a conceited girl like you matters nothing to me. Now, if you'll excuse, I want to read.**

[Brick quickly flew to the outside of the building, before Blossom could say anything. Blossom just stayed there, dumbfounded. Buttercup who was nearby, approached her]

**Buttercup (amused): Wow, he got you big time, huh?**

**Blossom (angry): How dare he insult me! That boy...**

**Buttercup (concerned): But hey, leader girl... From he what he said, they have it pretty hard, don't they? And it seems they changed a little. I don't know what happened, but they seem a lot different from before. Maybe we should, you know, give them a chance?**

[Blossom turned at Buttercup with a furious gaze.]

**Blossom (angry): No way in hell! They are criminals! And our worst enemies! I bet what they want is to stab us in the back when we let our guards down!**

[Buttercup slappped Blossom in the face. Shocked, she faced her sister, while placing a hand on her red cheek. Buttercup got Blossom by her shirt.]

**Buttercup (angry): Stop that Blossom! Stop being so ignorant! People can change you know?! Grow up! You are supposed to be the mature one, but all you're doing is judging people! Just look at them!**

[Buttercup and Blossom turned to see Boomer and Bubbles happily drawing together, as if they were friends for a long time.]

[CUT TO: Boomer and Bubbles]

[Then they turned to see Butch sleeping on a chair.]

[CUT TO: Butch sleeping]

[Finally, they turned to see Brick from a window, reading his book peacefully under the shadow of a tree.]

[CUT BACK TO: Blossom and Buttercup]

**Buttercup (angry): Do they look like villains to you?!**

[Blossom was completely out of words. She fell on her knees, and tried her hardest not to cry. After calming down, Buttercup placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and smiled at her.]

**Buttercup (calm/smiling): Let's give them a chance. They might be villains and have powers like us, but they are also kids. Don't worry. If they screw up, we just have to kick their asses good!**

[Buttercup grinned and punched her hand. Blossom smiled, as she let a tear fall. She embraced her sister in a hug and closed her eyes]

**Blossom (calm/smiling): I'm sorry for being so childish... I don't know what to say...**

**Buttercup (smiling): It's ok, sister. Now, you'd better apologize to him. **

[Blossom nodded and left to see Brick.]

**Narrator: Way to go, Buttercup! And good luck, Blossom!**

[CUT TO: Brick reading]

[Brick was reading under one of the trees of the kindergarten's playground, while some kids played on the toys nearby. Just as he flipped over a page of the book, he noticed a shadow approaching him. He look up to see Blossom. He didn't say a word until she spoke.]

**Blossom (awkward): Um... Hi.**

**Brick (calm): Hi.**

**Blossom (nervous): Um... can I sit here?**

**Brick (calm): Sure, why not.**

**Blossom (smiling): Excuse me then.**

[Brick moved a little to the side so Blossom could sit next to him. She sat down next to him and awkwardly started playing with her hair.]

**Blossom (apologetic): Listen... I'm sorry for my attitude... I guess I was too quick to judge you.**

[Brick looked at her and closed the book.]

**Brick (distant): That's ok. You have every right to suspect us. We are nothing but villains anyway.**

**Blossom (smiling): You guys are more than that. You changed. I know you can follow the right path, if you believe in yourselves.**

[Brick looked at her and smiled back, somehow feeling better]

**Brick (smiling): Thanks. My name is Brick, what's yours?**

**Blossom (smiling): I'm Blossom. Nice to meet you, Brick**

[They shaked hands]

**Brick (smirking): The pleasure is mine.**

**Blossom (curious): So, what are you reading?**

**Brick: Oh, this? It's Alice in Wonderland. A classic.**

**Blossom (smiling): That's a great book. Do you like reading?**

**Brick (smiling): Yes I do. I'm not very fond of this kind of reading though, but since this is a kindergarten I couldn't expect something like confucius in the shelf.**

[Blossom giggled. She couldn't help but be amused by the boy before her.]

**Blossom (surprised): I didn't know you were interested in this kind of literature. **

**Brick: Well, yeah. I like those books that are harder to read. They help improve my vocabulary and my grammar.**

**Blossom (amused): That's very nice. I'm also a fan of this kind of reading. One of my favorites is The Art of War, by Sun Tzu.**

**Brick (impressed): I know that one. It's one of the few I have.**

[Blossom smiled at him. He smiled back.]

**Blossom (embarrased): Hey... Why don't we go to the library, someday?**

[Brick blushed at the request, and blushed even more at her embarrassed expression.]

**Brick (embarrased): ...Sure.**

**Narrator: That's all for today, folks! Are you enjoying? Then why not leave a review to this amazingly talented writer? You can also favorite the story and the author to support his work!**

**Author: HUE HUE BR**

**Narrator: Oh (BLEEP)! ****See you later!**


	6. The strong ones

**Author: PLEASE READ THIS! Hello everyone. I'm the creator of this story. I'd like to thank you for reading it and I hope you are enjoying it. Now, in case anyone was wondering: I'm not the type of writer who likes to create parallel universes, create characters or new personalities. I like to follow the story of the series I'm writing about. In this case, this story occurs a few months after the episode "Custody Battle". I felt like writing a story where, after the events of "Custody Battle", the Rowdyruff boys abandoned the path of ultimate evil and world domination and forged their own path. And it's the Powerpuff girls role to bring them to the path of justice! Well, that's it. I'll return you to the main story now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Narrator: Aaaaand here we are again! So, it seems our pink heroine is starting to befriend her male counterpart, the hot-headed leader of the infamous Rowdyruff Boys, Brick! With Bubbles and Boomer also forming bonds of friendship, that leaves us with Buttercup and Butch. However, will they also be able to know each other better or will they end up fighting and hurting each other? What will happen between the 'Toughest Fighter' and the 'Baron of Berserk'?**

[INT. Pokey Oaks Kindergarten - MORNING]

[CUT TO: Butch sleeping]

[Butch is lying on a chair, with his feet rested on a table in front of him. His tongue is hanging out from his mouth, and he's resting both hands behind his neck. Slowly, his eyes start to open and he sits properly. He yawned, not even bothering to close his mouth, and got up.]

**Butch (to himself): Man... that was one helluva nap... Yawwnn**

[Butch looks around for his brothers, but is confused to see they are not next to him anymore.]

**Butch: Where the hell did those shit-heads go?**

[CUT TO: Boomer and Bubbles drawing]

[Butch surveys the classroom only to find Boomer, happily drawing with the blue powerpuff girl, Bubbles. He stared at the duo with a confused expression.]

[CUT BACK TO: Butch confused]

**Butch (confused): The fuck is blondy doing with that powerpuff? Did he go nuts on somethin'?**

[CUT TO: Brick and Blossom talking]

[Just then, he also noticed his other brother, Brick, talking to the leader of the powerpuffs, Blossom, right next to a shelf of books. Seemed like they were commenting something about a book.]

[CUT BACK TO: Butch confused]

**Butch (even more confused): What the hell happened here?**

[Butch placed his hands on his pockets and approached Boomer and Bubbles. Boomer looked up from his drawing to greet his brother.]

**Boomer: Oh, hey Butch, what's up?**

**Butch: Yo blondy.**

[Butch then turned to face Bubbles, who seemed slightly intimidated by his presense, but also hinted some curiosity.]

**Boomer: Oh, that's right. I'm sure you remember her, but this is Bubbles, one of the powerpuff girls. She is helping me draw something for 'show and tell'. (turning to face Bubbles) Bubbles, this is my brother, Butch.**

**Bubbles (smiling): Nice to meet you, Butch.**

**Butch (thinking): What the fuck's going on here...**

[Butch simply grabbed her hand and shaked it. He then smirked at his brother]

**Butch (smirking): You two dating?**

[Boomer took some seconds to process his brother's words. As soon as he did, he turned into a deep red, and so did Bubbles.]

**Boomer (angry/embarrased): I-It's not like that, you idiot!**

**Butch (with a disappointed expression on his face): Ohh, that so? How boring. Well, I'll let you two lovebirds having fun by yourselves. See ya blondies.**

[Before waiting for any kind of reply, Butch took his leave, leaving behind the embarrased duo.]

**Butch (bored): What am I gonna do to spend time... Hm?**

[CUT TO: Butch's point of view]

[Butch glanced through the window to see Buttercup training some fighting moves on some imaginary foes.]

[CUT BACK TO: Butch gazing at Buttercup]

**Butch: Oh, it's that green babe. **

[Butch looks around and sees, once again, his brothers talking to the powerpuffs. Then he looks back to Buttercup.]

**Butch: ...Am I supposed to go talk to her?**

[Butch pondered for some moments before making his decision.]

[FLASHBACK]

[He started to remember the time when she kissed him for the first time. He couldn't forget how surprised he was when she gave him a look with such flirtatious eyes, her gorgeous raven-black hair, her enticing smile, and that warm, loving feeling he got from the kiss, before blowing up to pieces along with is brothers. Then he remembered the kiss he got from princess in Mojo's observatory, and how it felt different from Buttercup's. He questioned himself about why Buttercup's kiss was so much different, but unfortunately, he didn't have the answer. At least yet.]

[END OF FLASHBACK]

**Butch: Heh**,** fuck this shit.**

[He placed his hands on his pockets once again and headed to her direction]

[EXT. Pokey Oaks Kindergarten - MORNING]

[CUT TO: Buttercup training]

**Buttercup: HAAA!**

[Buttercup jumped then delivered a mid-air Roundhouse kick to an imaginary foe. Upon landing, she threw a barrage of punches on another one, then finished with an uppercut and an optic blast at the supposedly flying enemy. Satisfied, she smiled to herself. As she trained some more moves, she ended up almost kicking someone in the face with a spinning kick. However, her kick was stopped. She turned to see Butch holding her leg, then she immediately pulled it back.]

**Butch: Heh, that was a close one, babe.**

**Buttercup (thinking): Where did he come from? And how did he stop my kick...?! (to Butch) What do you want, Rowdyruff?**

**Butch: Oh, nuthin'... I was just impressed with your moves, babe. I'm sure glad I'm not the imaginary guy you were just whooping right now.**

[Buttercup giggled at the comment. Butch placed his hands on his pockets and smirked.]

**Buttercup (with a proud look on her face): Well duh! I'm the toughest Powerpuff! Moves like these are like jokes to me.**

**Butch (interested): That so?**

[Suddenly, Butch, still with both hands on his pockets, attempted to kick her, but she barely dodged it. Not giving her time to think or to speak, Butch quickly launched another kick, then another. She dodged all kicks then gave him some attacks of her own, which were dodged as well. She used a small delay to greaten the distance between the two.]

**Buttercup (angry): Hey, what's the big deal?!**

**Butch (sticking his tongue out): Sorry babe! I couldn't help myself but see those moves for real! I felt like sparring with ya. What'd ya say babe? Up for the challenge?**

**Buttercup (grinning): Hah! You'll wish you never challenged me!**

[Starting to twitch in excitement, Butch licked his lips and wore a wicked sadistic smile. Buttercup got into a fighting stance and got ready to throw one of her special attacks. However, she quickly stopped herself as she remembered an important information.]

**Buttercup (disappointed): Oh damn. I forgot about that! (To Butch): Hey, knock it off. We can't fight here.**

**Butch (confused): Huh? Why not?**

**Buttercup: It's this school's rules! Violence is not allowed, so we can't fight.**

[Butch gritted his teeth, obviouly annoyed at such stupid rules. But he soon gave her a smirk.]

**Butch (smirking): Then how 'bout this, babe.**

[Butch zipped inside the school and soon came back, with two books on his hands. He threw one to Buttercup, who quickly grabbed it]

**Butch: Whoever gets the other's book first wins. How's that?**

**Buttercup (smirking): Sounds good to me. Just don't cry when you lose!**

[Butch sticked his tongue out and started twitching again. Buttercup stared at him deep in the eyes and suddenly dashed at him with her full speed. However, he was gone in a split second, much to Buttercup's surprise. Before she could turn around, she felt his arm embracing her from behind, while the other pulled the book from her hand. He brought his face next to her ear, grinning.]

**Butch: Gotchaaa.**

**Buttercup (surprised/grinning) Damn it! I guess you won this time. Now let me go!**

**Butch: No can do, babe. I'll stay here enjoying the scent of your hair.**

[Said that, Butch took a sniff at her. But she soon broke free from his grip.]

**Buttercup (feeling weird): What the hell was that, you creep?**

**Butch (smirking): What, you didn't like it?**

[Though she hated to admit, it felt nice. But Buttercup decided to deny that fact, even though she failed to hide her blush.]

**Buttercup (blushing): Do that again and I'll-**

[Before she could finish, Butch was behind her again. He embraced her from behind with both arms and sniffed her once again.]

**Butch (smirking): Whatcha gonna do, greenie?**

**Buttercup (giggling): Stop it, hahaha! That tickles!**

[She managed to break free once again and stood in front of him.]

**Buttercup (frowning): You really annoy me!**

**Butch (smirking): Thanks babe.**

**Buttercup (frowning): STOP CALLING ME BABE!**

[By impulse, Buttercup ended up punching him in the face. He wBas thrown back a few meters and fell on his back, far from Buttercup.]

**Buttercup: Ooops! I forgot I'm not supposed to fight! (To Butch) Hey! You alive there?**

[Buttercup got no answer and decided to approach Butch's fallen body. She stopped on her tracks when she heard laughter coming from him]

**Butch: Hahaha! That's good!**

[Butch placed the tip of the feet on the ground and threw his pelvis up, getting up in a very zombified way, with his arms wide open and his back facing the ground. He then looked at Buttercup with a wicked sadist smile, as he widened his eyes in a maniacal way.]

**Butch (excited): My turn! Think Fast!**

[Butch quickly zipped in Buttercup's direction, and before she could react, he threw a well-placed punch in her face, blasting her to the streets. She passed through a few buildings before landing in a dumpster, with stars circling over her head. Buttercup's dizzines soon came to an end when she saw a dark green light charging straight at her.]

**Butch (sadistically): I've got you now!**

[Buttercup barely dodged Butch's punch, who ended up hitting the wall behind her and making a building colapse. Buttercup then did a one-two combination on his stomache and kicked her deep in the face right after, sending him flying.]

**Buttercup (excited/angry): Now you did it bud! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!**

[Buttercup dashed at Butch's flying body at full speed and proceeded to launch several punches and kick to him, not giving a slight chance for him to defend or counter attack. Then, she raised both her arms and, with all her strenght, she slammed her fists on him, sending him flying down on the ground at high speed. He fell into the Kindergarten's playground, opening a giant crater on the ground, and scaring some children, who ran away in fear. Buttercup landed next to the hole and looked at Butch's body, which was full of bruises, cuts, and was knocked out cold.]

**Buttercup (smirking): Serves you right!... Huh?**

[Feeling a sudden weakness, Buttercup fell on her knees, not being able to stand. She faced the ground breathed heavilly, trying to understand what was going on.]

**Buttercup (thinking): What's wrong with me? Did I overdo it? Impossible. My body can handle a lot more action. Why am I feeling so weak then?!**

[Buttercup raised her head to find Butch right in front of her, with a wicked smile on his face. His wounds were gone, and there was only a smalll trail of blood coming from his mouth after that beating. Buttercup widened her eyes in surprise and amusement, and finally understood she wasn't dealing with a normal opponent.]

**Butch (licking the blood from his mouth): You're pretty strong babe! But...**

[Butch slammed his foot on her back, cracking the ground below a little and making her cough some blood.]

**Butch (serious): You'll have to do better than that.**

[Snarling, Buttercup took his foot and threw him away, but he was able to recover in mid-air and land safely on the ground. He stares at her from a distance as she smirks deviously at him.]

**Buttercup (smirking): Don't think you'll beat me that easily chump! I'll have to show you what happens to those who messes with the strongest powerpuff. ****(thinking): He's too strong! It'll be a hard fight, but I'm looking forward to seeing what he's capable of!**

[Buttercup then gave him a piercing glare, and started building up her power. A baby-green aura was starting to form around her, and he could feel not only her tremendous power, but her determination and love to fight. That made Butch stop and ponder for some moments.]

**Butch (thinking): Urgh... What the hell am I doing... I couldn't control myself, now I started a fight with her, when all I wanted to do was talk... Damn, I'm such an idiot! But now that it's done, I have no choice. She's not listening to me until this is over.**

[Butch closed his eyes for some moments, before challenging her fierce glare with a serious, yet filled with murderous intent, glare of his own. A dark green aura appeared around him.]

**Butch (serious): I'll teach you the meaning of pain.**

**Narrator: Oh no! I feared this would happen! It seems the raven-haired duo are in for a deathmatch! What will happen to them, or to the kids at the kindergarten?! Blossom! Bubbles! Brick! Boomer! You have to stop them, before it's too late!**

**(To be continued)**


	7. Confrontation

**Well, I got some reviews a few days ago. That's what motivates me to keep writing. So please, enjoy the newest chapter.**

* * *

**Narrator: The last time we saw each other, Buttercup and Butch were about to go in for a deathmatch! What will happen to everyone at Pokey Oaks?**

[INT. POKEY OAKS KINDERGARTEN - MORNING]

[The kids are playing inside. Brick is talking to Blossom and Boomer is talking to Bubbles. Suddenly, a loud crash can be heard outside.]

[CUT TO: Boomer and Bubbles talking.]

**Bubbles (startled/jumping in surprise): EEP!**

**Boomer (surprised): Whoa!**

[CUT TO: Brick and Blossom]

**Brick (suprised): What the-! What was that?!**

**Blossom (surprised): I don't know! Are we under attack?!**

[Blossom quickly got past some crying kids and tried to look through the window. She saw a giant crater on the ground, along with a giant cloud of dust and sand from the ground. The cloud blocked almost all of her vision from outside. She then looked the other way and saw a building collapsing, and heard some scream from far away. Her eyes widened in surprise.]

**Bubbles: Blossom!**

[Blossom turned around to see Bubbles, Boomer and Brick approaching her. Blossom could tell that they really were also clueless to what was happening.]

**Bubbles: So? What is going on? What was that crash about?**

**Boomer (agitated): Is it a villain, or something like that?**

**Blossom: I don't know what's going on. It seems something crashed here, but I also saw a building collapse.**

**Bubbles: Do you think the city is under attack?!**

**Brick: I don't think so.**

[Everyone turned to Brick's direction, who was facing the ground with a pensative expression. He faced Blossom.]

**Brick: Blossom, correct me if I'm mistaken, but when we were talking earlier you said that that fancy phone over there was a direct line of communication with the Mayor, right? Since it didn't ring, we might consider the possibility, that the building and what crashed are something else, and that at least for now the city is safe.**

**Blossom: ...That makes sense. (thinking) Wow! He's pretty smart. Not only he has good memory, but he also has impressive deductive abilities. Just who is this boy?**

**Boomer (confused): Then what just happened outside.**

**Brick (thinking outloud/facing the ground): I don't know. The best thing we should do is investigate instead of trying to find out what's up with that.**

[They all nodded. Just then, they heard a voice yelling in pain. Bubbles and Blossom turned in it's direction quickly, recognizing the voice as their sister's.]

**Blossom &amp; Bubbles (worried): BUTTERCUP!**

[The girls were about to break through the wall and rush to Buttercup's aid, but they were stopped the Brick and Boomer. Who stood in front of them.]

**Brick: Calm down! We don't know what's outside! It might not be a smart move to rush without knowing what we're facing!**

**Bubbles: Our sister might be in danger! If it's strong enough to make Buttercup yell in pain, then we HAVE to go! Let us pass!**

**Brick (defeated): Point taken. Let's go outside, but be careful!**

**All (except Brick): Yeah!**

[They crashed though the wall, leaving behind a giant hole to be repaired.]

[EXT. POKEY OAKS KINDERGATEN - MORNING]

[CUT TO: Butch glaring at Buttercup]

**Butch (thinking/getting pumped up): Oh, that look she's giving me... Hahahahaha! Looks like I'll be able enjoy myself!**

[Butch poked his tongue out and started twitching. That caught Buttercup's attention, since just a second ago he sounded more serious and composed.]

**Buttercup (thinking): I don't get this boy. His personality changes so fast! All I know right now is that I can't go easy on him. (to Butch) Are you ready?!**

**Butch (excited): Bring it!**

**Blossom (angry) I can't believe it!**

[Butch and Buttercup turned to see their respective brothers and sisters looking at them angrily.]

**Boomer (disappointed): So it was just Butch destroying something again. I should have expected that.**

**Bubbles (frowning): What's going on here anyway?**

[Blossom approached Buttercup frowning.]

**Blossom (angry): Let's go Buttercup. We're going home.**

**Buttercup (surprised): What?! Why? Isn't breaktime almost over?**

**Blossom (frowning): Just look around! You destroyed the playground and the school! I'm telling the professor what you did! Now let's go before you recklessly destroy what's left of the kindergarten.**

[Blossom grabbed Buttercup's hand and started walking away with her. Buttercup pulled her hand away for Blossom's grip and faced her angrily.]

**Buttercup: Let go of me! I have to settle things with this bastard here. I'm not going home!**

[CUT TO: Butch watching Blossom and Buttercup arguing]

[Butch silently observed the sisters quarrel. He crossed his arms and impatiently started tapping his foot. After 40 seconds, he frowned and gritted his teeth. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked in their direction in a menacing manner. Suddenly, Brick zipped and stood in front of him, with arms crossed.]

**Brick (serious): Stop, Butch. What do you think you're doin'?**

**Butch (smiling strangely): Hahaha. Move, bro.**

[Butch pushed Brick away and kept walking. He stopped next to Blossom, calling her attention.]

**Butch (smiling strangely): Yo, pinky.**

[Blossom took a step back, as she felt stangely intimidated by his presence. Suddenly, Brick was, yet again, in front of Butch.]

**Brick (angry): I told you to stop Butch! You'd better listen to me before I knock some sense on ya! **

**Butch (serious): I'm trying to spar with that babe over there (points to Buttercup) and your girlfriend is in the way. Just like you are.**

[Butch pushed Brick again, looking at Blossom dead in the eye.]

**Butch (smiling strangely): So, pinky. Like I was sayin' before, your sister and I are kinda busy, so... leave.**

**Blossom (angry): And who's gonna make me leave?**

[Brick stood once again in front of Butch, his eyes burning with fury.]

**Brick (totally pissed off): Now you did it Butch! I won't sit here watching you trashtalk Blossom! I'll beat the crap out of you!**

[Blossom blushes at the statemente and lightly moves her head away so that they can't see it. Then, Buttercup frowns and steps forward.]

**Buttercup (angry): What's the deal with you red-heads? Why are you annoying? Just leave us be!**

**Blossom (angry): Quiet, Buttercup!**

**Buttercup (angry): "Quiet" my ass! You two just leave us alone!**

[Buttercup pulled Butch's sleeve and walked away with him. Brick and Blossom were boiling with rage.

**Brick (pissed off): YOU TWO STOP RIGHT NOW!**

**Buttercup (annoyed/to Butch): Oh, for lord's sake! Okay, listen up. These two won't stop bothering us until we shut them up. Are you up for a quick truce?**

**Butch (pleased): Sounds good to me. (to Blossom and Brick): We'll beat the shit out of you, lovebirds!**

**Blossom (angry/embarrased): You're the ones getting beaten! (blushes) And we're NOT lovers!**

**Brick (angry/blushing): Yeah!**

[CUT TO: Boomer and Bubbles.]

**Bubbles (worried): Hey Boomer, I think this is getting ugly. We should stop them before they get hurt!**

**Boomer: Yeah, we should do that!**

[Bubbles and Boomer jump in betweem their brothers and sisters.]

**Bubbles (worried): Knock it off, guys! Why are you fighting?! (to Blossom and Brick) You two are supposed to be the mature ones, but you're acting like little kids!**

**Boomer (to Buttercup and Butch): Yeah! And you two are the strong ones! If you waste your strength fighting your own siblings, who should we look up to?!**

[Everyone fell silent for a moment. They looked at each other for some moments, before Brick let out a sigh and calmed himself.]

**Brick (calmer): ...I hate to say it, but you're right. This fight is meaningless.**

**Blossom (calmer): I agree. That's not the best way to solve this situation.**

[Butch started to laugh.]

**Butch (grinning): So, basically, you give up then. Smart move! Haha!**

**Brick (frowning): That's not it!**

**Buttercup (grinning): Actually, it is! Haha!**

**Brick (getting angry again): Why you...!**

[Blossom placed her hand on his shoulder, and shook her head.]

**Blossom (calm): Forget it, Brick. It's no use arguing with those two. **

**Brick (calmer, but still angry): Yeah, I guess you're right.**

[Just then, a bell rang, telling the kids that the break was over.]

**Bubbles (satisfied): Now that we're in good terms, let's clean this mess up before we go inside!**

**Blossom (satisfied): You're right. Everyone, help up!**

**Narrator: Looks like everything went fine in the end!**

[FADE OUT]

[CUT TO: A mysterious shadow in a dark chamber.]

**Narrator: Meanwhile, it seems there is something strange going on in here! Who's that person and what's she up to? I have a bad feeling!**

[A cloaked person walks slowly through the dark corridors. Her footsteps are loud, and it's the only sound that can be heard, other than water drops falling in small puddles and bats flying around. The person stops in front of a wall full of words in an unknown language.]

**Mysterious man (prissy voice): Fooound it!**

[The man removes his cloak and reveals itself to be **HIM**. The demon stares happily at the inscriptions, and laughs maniacally when he's done.]

**Narrator: Oh no! It's HIM! I knew there was something wrong here!**

**HIM (grinning/to himself): Finally! The last Chemical X kid will soon be born. The prophecy was right! And if I'm right... the world will be damned! It will all be mine in the end! HAHAHAHA!**

[As HIM laughs maniacally, fire begin to erupt from the ground nearby, and soon everything fades away.]

[FADE OUT]

_To be continued..._


	8. Friends at last

[EXT. POKEY OAKS KINDERGARTEN - MORNING]

[CUT TO: The kindergarten from above.]

**Narrator: Pokey Oaks Kindergaten! The small school where the city's heroines, The Powerpuff Girls, are absorbing the necessary knowlegde to become successful people when they grow up! A few hours before, the place was severely damaged, since a great battle happened there. But now, after working together, The powerpuffs and the rowdyruffs finally had the mess fixed. I'm glad no one got hurt!**

[CUT TO: Mrs. Keane asleep in the ground.]

[Mrs. Keane's eyes slowly opened up, as the sound of the bells rangs in her ears, telling her that the break was over. She made a confused expression, and just then, she heard Bubbles's voice.]

**Bubbles (to her sisters): Girls! She's awake!**

[Immediately, the three sisters zipped from where they were to take a look at their teacher, who was moaning in pain from a headache.]

**Blossom (worried): Mrs Keane, are you alright? You passed out.**

**Mrs Keane (confused/dizzy): Ugh... What happened?**

**Blossom: You slipped and hit your head. Then you passed out. Can you stand?**

[Blossom offered her hand to Mrs. Keane, who gladly accepted it. Still dizzy, Mrs. Keane placed one hand in her head, while the other supported her on the table.

**Mrs. Keane (dizzy/smiling): Thanks, Blossom**

[She then noticed that there was something wrong. Some kids were crying while others were all messy and dirty.]

**Mrs. Keane: Girls, did something happen here? **

[The girls nervously looked at themselves. Mrs Keane noticed it and frowned. She placed her hands in her waist and started tapping her foot.]

**Mrs. Keane (suspicious): So, what happened?**

**Bubbles (shy): Well, you see...**

**Narrator: And so, Bubbles explained everything to Mrs. Keane. She explained that the boys were created to destroy them, that they fought numerous times, and that they were starting to get along. She also told them that Buttercup and Butch had a... "friendly" fight, and that everything was okay now.**

**Bubbles (finishing the story): ...and that's it.**

[Mrs. Keane glared at Buttercup, who smiled nervously at her.]

**Buttercup (nervous): Hehehe...**

**Mrs. Keane (frowning): This is no laughing matter, Buttercup. Whatever differences you have, you don't solve them by using violence!**

**Buttercup (regretful): I'm sorry, Mrs. Keane. I won't do it again, I promise.**

**Mrs. Keane (frowning): I'll forgive you and Butch this time, but I don't want to hear any more of this, do you understand? The same goes for you and Brick, Blossom!**

**Buttercup &amp; Blossom (regretful): Yes, Mrs. Keane...**

**Mrs. Keane (pleased): Good. Now go to your seats. **

[The girls slowly flew to their tables, with their heads down. On the next table, Boomer watched them with a worried face, while Brick just stared. Butch, on the other hand, was sleeping. The girls sat down, looking sad.]

[CUT TO: Mrs. Keane watching the classroom.]

**Mrs. Keane: Ok kids, now that everything is ok, we'll start the show and tell! Who wants to go first?**

[The kids started yelling in excitement, and some jumped while waving their hands. Bubbles was one of these kids, and so was Boomer. Mrs. Keane looked around and chose Bubbles.]

**Mrs. Keane: Ok Bubbles, we'll start with you.**

**Bubbles (happy): Yay!**

[Bubbles picked her drawing from her back packed and zipped to the front of the classroom. She noticed Boomer waving at him, and she embarrasedly waved back.]

**Bubbles (blushing/happy): I wanted to show everyone the drawing I made of me, my sisters and my dad. I made it using the crayon box i got in my birthday!**

[Bubbles exposed her drawing to the class, who looked at it with great interest. The drawing had Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup and Professor Utonium in it. Bubbles was crouched, playing with the Talking dog. Blossom was holding a book and smiling at Bubbles. Buttercup had boxing gloves on her hands, and was looking straight at the viewer, giving the sensation that she had just stopped training to look at him. Finally, Professor Utonium was sitting in front of his house, watching his daughters play. Mrs. Keane smiled.]

**Mrs. Keane (smiling): Incredible, Bubbles! This just look like a famous painting! Very well done!**

[The class started clapping their hands, and Bubbles smiled happily at them. She them zipped back to her seat.]

**Mrs. Keane: Ok, you're next Elmer!**

[CUT TO: Bubbles sitting on her chair and Boomer bringing his own next to her's.]

[As Elmer got up to show everyone his glue pot, Boomer brought his chair next to Bubbles's.]

**Bubbles (smiling): Hey! So, what did you think about it?**

**Boomer (excited): That seems to be very nice! Everyone liked your drawing! I hope they like mine as well.**

**Bubbles (smiling/curious): I'm sure they will! So, what did you drew anyway? I remember you were in doubt about drawing your brothers or drawing superheroes, wasn't it?**

**Boomer (smiling): That's right! I couldn't decide myself, so I did both! I drew me and my brothers as superheroes!**

**Bubbles (amused): Ohh! Nice! Can I see it?**

[Just then, Elmer sat back at his chair, and Mrs. Keane looked at Boomer.]

**Mrs. Keane (smiling): Ok, so Boomer, would you like to be the next?**

**Boomer (excited): Sure Mrs. Keane! (to Bubbles) I'll show you there!**

**Bubbles: Ok, go ahead!**

[CUT TO: Boomer in front of the class.]

[Boomer zipped to the front of the class. He looked at his drawing wondering if he should really show it to the class. He breathed heavily then faced the class.]

**Boomer: Well... For show and tell, I also made a drawing. I drew me and my brothers as super heroes. I called us "The Black Legion". Well, here it is, I hope you like it.**

[Boomer showed his drawing to the class. In the top center was written "The Black Legion", and right below were the rowdyruff boys as superheroes. In the drawing, Boomer was wearing a mantle and a hood, holding what seemed to be a magic book and a staff. and below him was written "Boomer: Unum Martyr". In the middle was a drawing of Brick, wearing a dark armor and a helmet, with glowing red eyes on it. His hair could be seen on his back, along with two axes. There was a shield in one of his hands and another axe in the other. Below him was written "Brick: Quintan Legionnaire". Finally, there was a drawing of Butch. He had a gas mask on his face,a dark green cap, a dark green military coat and black pants. He had a gun in his right thigh, two knives on his back and a sword on his hand, whose sheath was on his left tight. Below him was written "Butch: Tetra Scout". On the background, there were some skulls on fire and a moon on the top right.]

**Mrs. Keane (impressed): That's an amazing drawing Boomer! You and Bubbles sure have the talent to draw! (to the classroom) Everyone, these two deserve more applauses!**

[The entire classroom (except Butch, who was sleeping) clapped hands for Boomer and Bubbles, who smiled and bowed to express their gratitutes. Boomer then flew back to his chair, while Mrs. Keane called the next person.]

[CUT TO: Boomer and Bubbles next to each other.]

**Boomer (smiling): So, did you like it?**

**Bubbles (smiling): I sure did! I didn't know you could draw so well!**

**Boomer: Haha! Neither did I! Hey, I had an idea! How about we draw something together!**

**Bubbles (excited): That's a great idea!**

[CUT TO: Blossom watching Bubbles and Boomer.]

[Blossom observed as her sister and her new friend happily laughed and played together.]

**Blossom (thinking): And to think a few days ago they were our worst enemies... I can't fully trust them yet, but... I feel that there's something different with them. I'm glad Bubbles became friends with that boy.**

[Brick sat next to Blossom, who was lost in thought.]

**Brick (amused): These two sure get along.**

[Startled by the voice, Blossom jumped a little, but then followed his line of vision and smiled.]

**Blossom (smiling): They sure do. (gets serious) I'm not sure if your other brother is getting along with my other sister though. They even got into a fight today, for who knows what reason.**

**Brick (serious): Now that you mention it, did you get in trouble because of my brother?**

[Blossom blushed for some moments and stared at Brick with curiosity.]

**Blossom (thinking/blushing): He's worried about me...? No! I mustn't let my guard down on him just yet! But still...**

[Brick noticed her stare and got confused.]

**Brick (confused): Are you ok...?**

**Blossom (snapped out of her trance): Oh! Sorry, it's nothing. And no, I didn't get in any kind trouble. But thanks for asking.**

**Brick (smiling): Don't worry about it. (gets serious) I apologize for my brother's behaviour. He really can't control himself sometimes.**

**Blossom (smiling): That's okay. It's the same with Buttercup. Sometimes she drives me insane, because she doesn't listen!**

**Brick (smirking): Butch's like that too. I always end up arguing or fighting with him for it.**

**Blossom (curious): And do you wish he could be a bit more... different?**

[Brick looked up the ceiling, and wore a thoughtful expression, before facing Blossom with a smile.]

**Brick (smiling): Nah, I don't think so.**

**Blossom (intrigued): Why not? Wouldn't it be a lot better to avoid these fights and discussions?**

**Brick (smirking): It would. However, I think every person is different, and that's how they should be. My brothers and I have very distinct personalities, and even some interests we don't share. Yet I still love these dudes. Not just because they are my brothers, but beacuse they are unique as well.**

[Blossom stared at Brick with complete amusement and bewilderment. She then started giggling.]

**Brick: What's so funny?**

**Blossom (giggling): Oh, forgive me. It's just that I would never expect to hear these words from you.**

[Brick stared silently at her, unsure about what to think about what he just heard. Blossom continued.]

**Blossom (looking at the ceiling): I don't know... Sometimes I wish my sisters would think a little more like me. It's just... that I feel that they don't understand me sometimes. And at the same time, I feel I don't truly understand them. That bothers me very much.**

**Brick: Well, I think it's impossible to fully understand someone. I dunno, I just think that no matter what you do, you're never going to show all the faces of your heart to someone. So maybe you shouldn't put too much thought on it.**

**Blossom (smiling): You're right. But still... **

[A brief silence followed right after. Blossom looked down to the ground, with a regretful expression on her face. Brick shrugged.]

**Brick (smirking): Heh. This talk isn't doing any good for us right now. How 'bout we talk about this instead?**

[Brick handed a book to Blossom, who seemed surprised to see it. It was an original copy of Sir Thomas Malory's "King Arthur and the knights of the round table."]

**Blossom (surprised): Where did you get this book?! I've looked for this for months!**

**Brick (smirking): Well, let's just say I looked at the right place. Anyway, I can lend it to you if you're that interested in it. We can comment on it later. How does that sound?**

**Blossom (smiling): That sounds great! Thanks a lot Brick!**

**Brick: No need to thank me. I'll read something else while you start. Have fun!**

[Brick then got up and left for the book shelf. Blossom stared at him for some moments, smiling. Then. she snapped out of it and started to read.]

[CUT TO: Buttercup watching the show and tell.]

[Buttercup watched some random kid show the class some uninteresting stuff. She was bored, and was nearly drooling.]

**Buttercup (thinking/bored): This is soo boring...**

[Buttercup then glanced at Butch on the other table. He was taking a nap, and was in a very funny position. One of his legs were on the table, and each of his arms were being held by a different chair. His head was falling back, and his tongue was out. Buttercup rolled her eyes and giggled.]

**Buttercup (giggling): This boy is something else.**

[Buttercup then drifted her attention back to the show and tell. Minutes passed, and Buttercup found herself glancing at the sleeping Butch more than she wanted. She was getting angry with herself for thinking about Butch. She then glanced at Bubbles and saw she happily drawing something with Boomer.]

**Buttercup (thinking): Bubbles and that boy seem to be getting along well, huh...**

[She glanced at Butch again. She then sighed and headed to his direction. She stopped next to him, unsure about what to do.]

**Buttercup (thinking outloud): What should I do...? Should I wake him up? Or maybe I should beat him up...? Argh, I don't know!**

[She looked at Butch and got shocked when she saw he was awake, and with a malicious/amused face]

**Butch (teasingly): Why don't you kiss me instead, babe?**

**Buttercup (surprised/flustered): YOU! When did you wake up?! How much did you hear?!**

**Butch (smirking): None of that matters now, babe.**

[Butch jumped from his chair and landed in front of Buttercup, who took a step back, still surprised and embarrased.]

**Butch (smirking): I'm sure you've noticed it, babe, but your sisters and my bros are probably in love with each other.**

**Buttercup (widening her eyes): In love?! No way! **

**Butch: Well, it sure looks like it.**

[Buttercup rolled her eyes.]

**Buttercup: They're just befriending each other. That's a normal thing!**

**Butch (smirking): I'm pretty sure that's how relationships start.**

**Buttercup (annoyed): Yeah, but... Whatever! They're not in love okay?!**

**Butch: Ok.**

[A funny silence reigned. Buttercupp stared at Butch, waiting for him to say something but he just stared back emotionlessly. His lack of emotion soon annoyed Buttercup.]

**Buttercup (annoyed): Stpo staring at me like that! Say something!**

**Butch: Like what?**

**Buttercup: Like... what you wanted to tell me earlier?**

**Butch (smirking): I was saying that, since they're on good terms, we should be too.**

[Buttercup considered his words for some moments. She raised and eyebrown at him unreadable expression, then she crossed her arms.]

**Buttercup (suspicious): I'm not sure I can trust you guys yet. You are our worst enemies after all. **

**Butch (smirking): Haha! Don't worry, you can trust us. Trust me on that.**

**Buttercup (suspicious): I'm not buying it! You guys are villains! You tried to destroy us, remember? No matter how much you seem to have changed, you still tried to destroy us!**

**Butch (raising an eyebrown/smirking): You girls destroyed us once. And we're not bitchin' about it, are we?**

**Buttercup (angry): Shut up! I won't trust you! Now leave me alone!**

[Butch stared at her for some moments in silence, emotionlessly. He then smiled.]

**Butch (smiling): Ok then.**

[Butch then started walking away. He stopped in front of the window then flew away, leaving behind a dark green flash of light. Buttercup stared at it in amusement and bewilderment.]

**Random kid: Hey, he actually left!**

**Mrs. Keane: Buttercup, what is the meaning of this? Why did Butch leave? Do you have anything to do with this?**

**Buttercup: I don't know! But...Yeah, I guess... (thinking) Could it be that I... hurt him?**

**Mrs. Keane: I don't know what you've done, but you should bring him back. And be fast, the class is still far from over.**

[She stared at the green light until it disappeared. After some moments thinking, she then flew after it as fast as she could. After some minutes, she could see it again, and chased that light as if her life depended on it. The light then ascended, and so did Buttercup.]

[CUT TO: Townville City. Residential Sector]

[Buttercup looked around for Butch, but she was unlucky. The streets were pouring with people, and there were many buildings.]

**Buttercup (thinking): Damn! It will take forever to find him!**

[She then started flying around, tryind to find him amongst the hundreds of people. After what seemed like one hour searching, she beamed when she spotted Butch's lonely figure on top of one of the tallest building of Townsville, looking down at the people below with a thoughtful expression. He then noticed Buttercup approaching him, and stared at her in silence.]

**Buttercup (remorseful): ...Hey.**

**Butch: ...**

**Buttercup (remorseful): Look... I'm sorry...**

[Butch stared at her silently, trying to figure her out.]

**Buttercup: Look, I just... I don't know... It's just that I haven't got used to being your friend yet. Just a day ago we were still enemies... You get what I'm saying?**

**Butch: You don't have to befriend me if you don't want to. I'm nothing but a villain anyway, right?**

**Buttercup (remorseful): No... You're way more than that. I'm sorry I mistreated you, Butch. I'd really like to be your friend. Can you forgive me?**

**Butch (smiling): Sure, that would be nice, babe.**

[Butch got up and adjusted his clothing before walking in Buttercup's direction]

**Buttercup (smiling): Do you want to go back...?**

**Butch (bored): To that boring class? Nah. Why don't we do something fun before that?**

**Buttercup (smirking): Geez, you lazy ass, haha. What do you have in mind?**

**Butch (thinking outloud): Hmm, I dunno... Beat someone up?**

**Buttercup (crossing her arms): No!**

**Butch: Then what? Talk to each other?**

**Buttercup (smirking): That's better. But just for a few minutes, ok?**

**Butch (grinning): Suuuure.**

[They smiled at each other and flew away.]

[FADE OUT]

* * *

**GIBE REVIEW PLOX**


	9. It begins

**Narrator: Chapter 9 already! This is turning out to be a great story, isn't it? But you still haven't seen anything, my friend!**

[INT. Pokey Oaks Kindergarten - Afternoon]

[CUT TO: Mrs. Keane in front of the students.]

**Mrs. Keane: Okay kids! Class is over. See you all tomorrow!**

[Kids started jumping in joy, as they got their backpacks and left the building. The Powerpuff Girls flew through the main door, smiling and talking to each other.]

**Buttercup (relieved): Man, what a day! I'm glad it's over**

**Blossom (smiling): I agree. I'm beat!**

**Bubbles (smiling): I'm itching for a bath!**

**Buttercup: Me too, but... (turns back) What about them?**

[The three girls turn back to look at the Rowdyruff boys, who were still inside the kindergarten talking to Mrs. Keane. Just then, they waved their hands to Mrs. Keane and started walking in their direction.]

**Blossom: ...I don't know.**

[The boys finally aproached them, and stared at them in silence.]

**Bubbles: So... I guess this is goodbye for today.**

**Boomer (forcing a smile): Yeah...**

[After few more minutes of silence and awkwardness, Blossom started.]

**Blossom (serious): What will you do now?**

**Brick (serious): We'll probably go to Mojo's observatory. He's in jail, so we can have the place for ourselves.**

[Seconds later, a car started honking nearby. The girls turned to see Professor Utonium waiting for them. Suddenly, he started moving slower. Until he stopped. The girls thought that was weird, then they looked around. Everything had stopped moving.]

**Buttercup (surprised): Hey, there's something wrong! Everyone stopped moving!**

**Butch (amused): Someone probably stopped time.**

**Brick: Why were we not affected though?**

**Mysterious voice: That is because you are special, kids.**

[The six kids looked up to see a giant ball of blinding light. There was a giant amount of power coming from that light, and the kids were struggling to stay in place and not be blown away by that power.]

**Bubbles (surprised): What is that?!**

**Blossom (surprised): I don't know!**

[Suddenly, the light got even more brighter, and eventually, a giant lightning fell upon the kids.]

**The PPG/RRB (in pain): YEEAARRGHH!**

[The kids contunued being struck by the lightning until they faded into uncounsciousnes.]

[FADE OUT]

[FADE IN]

[CUT TO: The sleeping bodies of the powerpuff girls.]

[Blossom was the first to wake up. With her head and body in pain, she struggled to get up, and she finally did. When she came to her senses, she saw herself on some kind of temple. But what surprised her the most was that she seemed to be in the middle of the space. She looked around, only to see herself surrounded by stars and planets. Startled, she poked her sisters.]

**Blossom (exasperated): Girls! Wake up! **

**Bubbles (with a headache/feeling weak): Ugh... Where are we...?**

**Blossom (exasperated): I don't know, but it seems we're not on Earth!**

**Buttercup (waking up/with a headache): Argh... What do you mean, not on Earth?**

**Blossom: Look around!**

[Bubbles and Buttercup looked carefully at their surroundings and they couldn't disagree with their sister: They were definitely on outer space.]

**Buttercup (surprised): Just how the heck did we get here?!**

**Bubbles: Could it have been the Rowdyruff boys?**

**Blossom (thoughtful): I don't think so. It must have had something to do with that lightning bolt that hit us all.**

**Mysterious voice: That's correct. I am the one who brought you here.**

[Suddenly, a bright figure appeared in front of the girls. It had angelic wings, and it was slowly descending to the ground, but it stopped a few centimeters from it.]

**Mysterious figure: Greetings, Powerpuff girls.**

**Buttercup (demanding): Who are you?! Answer us!**

**Mysterious figure: I have many names and many faces... But my identity is the least of your concerns right now, girl. **

**Blossom (serious): What do you want with us? What happened to the boys who were with us?**

**Mysterious figure (annoyed): You ask too much questions. Stay silent and I will clear your doubts.**

[Reluctantly, the girls restrained themselves. After a few moments of silence, the figure spoke up.]

**Mysterious figure: I summoned you three here to tell you about an ancient prophecy that was long ago predicted. You three are part of the 14 legendary Chemical X children, and it was foreseen that a great battle between you would happen.**

**Blossom (surprised): Wait a minute. Fourteen children? You mean there are eleven more kids with powers like us?**

**Mysterious figure: Correct. Your three friends are some of them, therefore they are rightful participants in this legendary war. They were taken to another temple, where someone else is explaining them the rules of the war and choosing their side.**

**Bubbles (confused): Hold on, I'm getting a little confused. You said something about rules and sides?**

**Mysterious figure: The war between the fourteen children was forecasted for one reason: To decide the one true fighter, worthy of acquiring the legendary Orb of life, with grants one single wish to it's owner. To fight for the relic, fate decided to divide the fourteen children in two sides, which would be determined by their actions in their life. The sided are: The seven heavenly virtues against the seven deadly sins.**

[The figure the turned to Bubbles's direction, and pointed a finger to her.]

**Mysterious figure: Bubbles Utonium... For your entire life you demonstrated kindness and worry for every single citizen of the city you've sworn to protect, and you have also showed to be one of the few people in this world who have willingness to give without demanding something in exchange. For that reason, I declare you to be the Butterfly's Virtue of Charity.**

[Just then, a small bolt came out from the figure's finger and hit Bubbles's left hand, leaving on it a glowing blue tattoo of a Butterfly. Bubbles winced in pain, but managed to regain her composure Her sisters watched in awe. The figure then turned to Buttercup, who imediately looked at it.]

**Mysterious figure: Buttercup Utonium... Ever since you were born you have demonstrated your will to fight and your energetic soul. No matter how many hardships you've been through, you never gave up, nor have let yourself feel hate or despise for any living creature. I nominate you the Tiger's Virtue of Temperance.**

[Just like with Bubbles, a small lightning struck Buttercup in her right thigh. Gritting her teeth, she tried to ignore the pain as she stared at the glowing blue Tiger tattoo on her leg. The figure then turned to Blossom, who stared at it expectantly.]

**Mysterious figure: Blossom Utonium... Your leadership and your sense of justice have brought peace to many people. Your righteousness and your unshakable will to protect others, as well as the remarkble gift of never giving up are what make you a true heroine. For this matter, you rightfully earned the right to be called the Hawk's virtue of Diligence .**

[Another bolt came from the figure's finger**, **leaving a glowing blue tattoo of a Hawk on Blossom's neck. Enduring the pain, she frowned at the figure, who opened its arms in a welcoming way.]

**Mysterious figure: Congratulations. You three are fighting for the same side. And now I will explain to you what must be done. You have one month to eliminate all of the Seven Deadly sins. If by that time your enemies have not been eliminated, you will lose your right to have your wish granted, and may even lose all of your powers.**

**Blossom (surprised): All of our powers?!**

**Mysterious figure: Indeed. On the other hand, if you eliminate all of them, the Orb of Life will choose one of the remaining children as it's rightful owner, and that kid will be granted it's most desired wish. As virtues, you are destined to fight against the sins, and so your mission is to hunt them down and get rid of them.**

**Bubbles: What if we refuse to participate in this war?**

**Mysterious figure: Your enemies and even your allies will do whatever it takes to get their wish granted, so staying neutral will do you no good. You will be hunted by them, and may even get killed if you're not ready. Not just that, but if you don't fight, as heroes you could be putting this world in danger, for not protecting such a powerful relic from evil-hearted people. It is up to you. Will you participate in the war?**

[The girls looked at each pther with uncertainty. They frowned, unsure about what to do, while the figure patiently waited for their answer. After discussing for some moments, the girls gave the figure a determined look.]

**The PPG (determined): We will fight, and we will win!**

[The figure sounded pleased. It raised it's hands, and then opened them wide.]

**Mysterious figure: The battle has begun. Bring us victory, virtues!**

[After that, the figure started to shine brightly, which made the girls close their eyes. When they opened them, they found saw themselves exactly where they were before being hit by the lightning bolt. The time was still frozen.]

**Blossom (surprised): We're back!**

**Buttercup (confused): Yeah, but... The Rowdyruff Boys aren't here anymore!**

**Blossom: They were probably taken to some kind of temple in space, just like us!**

**Bubbles (worried): Do you think they are ok? Could they be our enemies?**

[Blossom stared at the ground thoughtfully.]

**Buttercup (serious): I don't know. But we have gotten ourselves in some nasty trouble huh? (sits on the ground) We said we would fight but... Can we really kill someone? I've never thought of that even once!**

[The three girls looked at themselves in silence, all wearing a dreaded expression.]

**Blossom (serious): I understand how you feel. But we've sworn to protect others, so we can't let something as powerful as that orb to fall in the wrong hands! We have to protect the world! And when the time comes... We'll do what has to be done.**

[After more silence, the time finally returned to normal, and the girls heard the honking once again.]

**Bubbles (in joy): The time returned to normal!**

[Excited, the three girls zipped inside the professor's car, and placed their seat belts immediately.]

**Professor (smiling): Hi girls! How was your day? Did you have fun?**

**Bubbles (nervous/forcing a smile): Uh... Yeah! We had lots of fun today... And we made new friends!**

**Professor (smiling): Well, that's good to hear! Your day is about to get better, because I have good news to you: I prepared your favorite meals for lunch!**

**The PPG (excited): Yay!**

[The car starts and Professor drives the girls home.]

[FADE OUT]

[Later that day...]

[INT. Utonium Residence - Afternoon]

[CUT TO: The powerpuff girls on the couch.]

[With their hands in their belly and a satisfied expression, the girls smiled lazily at the TV screen.]

**Buttercup (full): Man! That was the best meal EVER!**

**Blossom (giggling): I can't disagree. It was awesome!**

[The girls giggled together until the Powerpuff zipline started ringing. Bubbles quickly flew to it. The Mayor's voice could be heard from the other side.]

**Bubbles: This is Bubbles! What is it Mayor?! ...Huh? Someone looking for us? ...Ok... I'll tell them. Bye!**

[Bubbles hang up the phone and looked at their sisters with a confused expression.]

**Bubbles (confused): The Mayor said there is someone looking for us in the city hall.**

[Blossom and Buttercup stared at each other in confusion before turning back to Bubbles.]

**Blossom (confused): What do you mean, "someone looking for us"? Who is it?**

**Bubbles: I don't know, but it seemed urgent.**

**Buttercup (nervous): Don't you think that's kinda suspicious? It may be a trap made by one of those other kids!**

**Blossom (nervous): It is, but if that's how it is, the Mayor and Mrs. Bellum might be in danger! We have to go there, NOW!**

[Nodding, the three girls flew through the windows in their bedroom and flew as fast as they could to the city hall.]

[CUT TO: The mayor's office.]

[The girls come crashing through the roof. As they landed, they looked around for anything that was suspicious. They were surprised though when they saw the Rowdyruff Boys beside Mrs. Bellum and the Mayor.]

**Brick (to Mayor and Mrs. Bellum): Thank you for bringing them here.**

**Mrs. Bellum: It was our pleasure, boys.**

[The boys aproach the girls, with serious expressions in their faces. The girls got alert.]

**Blossom (suspicious): So it was you. What do you want from us?**

**Brick (serious): We need to talk, Blossom. To you and your sisters.**

**Bubbles (suspicious): About what?**

**Butch (smirking): You know exactly what we have to talk about, blondie. **

**Boomer (serious): Please, Bubbles. This is important and you know it.**

[The girls nodded, though they were still suspicious. They motioned for the boys to follow them.]

**Blossom (frowning): Follow us to a place where we can speak privately and without people to harm.**

**Buttercup (smirking): Try to keep up with us!**

[The three girls flew through the hole they made in the roof, with the boys following right behind.]

**Mayor (amused): Do you think they are dating?**

**Mrs. Bellum (amused): I don't think so, Mayor. But they do look adorable together!**

**Mayor (smiling): They sure do!**

**Narrator: No one can argue against that, Mayor! ****But now, what is going to happen between our heroines and their counterparts?**

[CUT TO: The PPG and the RRB on top of a building.]

[The girls crossed their arms and looked at the boys in high alert.]

**Blossom (suspicious): So, what do you want?**

**Brick (serious): You three were probably taken to some kind of temple in space like us. We assume you know about that war and that weird ass prophecy.**

**Blossom (serious): We do.**

**Boomer (nervous): Look... We just wanted to say that we're no interested in fighting you. We had a talk, and we wanted to see if you wanted to ally with us.**

**Brick (serious): The side they've put us don't matter. We won't ask for yours, or tell you ours. We just want to cooperate and join forces to survive this month, and end this thing as fast as possible.**

**Butch (smirking): We don't have any wish, so we'll only participate in this war to kick some asses. Wanna join us?**

[The girls looked at each other seriously, then looked back at the boys.]

**Blossom: How can we know that you we can trust you? How can we be sure that we're not plotting against us?**

**Brick (rolling his eyes): Do we really look like the kind of people who make evil plans and betray their allies?**

**Buttercup (suspicious): We don't know you enough to trust you. You tried to destroy us many times, not just that but a few days ago you were still our most dangerous enemies. **

**Boomer: How can we prove to you that we can be trusted?**

**Blossom (serious): We'll think about it. But for now, our answer is no.**

[Thek kids stared at themselves in silence. They were all serious. Boomer then sighed in disappointment. Butch placed his hands on his pockets and frowned.]

**Butch (annoyed): Tch. What a waste of time. (turns his back to everyone) I'm outta here.**

[Butch then flew away, leaving behind his dark green trail of light.]

**Boomer: Bro! Wait!**

[With extreme disappointment and sadness in his face, Boomer gave one last glance to Bubbles, before frowning and flying away after his brother. Brick stood there in silence, watching the girls with seriousness. He then closed his eyes and shook his head.]

**Brick (serious): This is goodbye then. (turns his back on them) I wish you well, powerpuffs.**

[Brick then slowly walked away to the edge of the building, and finally flew after his brothers. The girls watched with regret as the three colors slowly disappeared in the sky.]

**Bubbles (regretful): Did we do the right thing?**

**Buttercup (regretful): Maybe we should've trusted them... It didn't seem like they wanted to pick a fight...**

**Blossom (serious/regretful): We shouldn't trust them so easily. We did the right thing. (thinking) I hope so...**

**Bubbles: Anyway, let's just go home... I just want to relax. **

[Nodding, the three girls flew away, headed home. Meanwhile, two shadows watched them curiously from a distance.]

**Narrator: Oh no! Who could it be?!**

**Kid 1: We found three of them! Lucky us!**

**Kid 2: Let's get rid of them. That relic is ours.**

[The kids started building up energy. The intense heat emanating from their bodies started to melt the ground they were standing on. They opened their arms and, together, released two powerful streams of water, which merged together and became a large wave of destructive boiling water. Passing through buildings, the pressurized blast of water approached the powerpuff girls in amazing speed. Feeling the iminent danger, Blossom was quick to alert her sisters.]

**Blossom (yelling): WATCH OUT!**

[The three girls immediately noticed the situation they were in and were barely able to avoid the blast, who finally exploded upon reaching a building, causing destruction and horror to a large area. The three kids quickly turned to see the origin of the blast, and they were surprised to see two kids, who were very similar to them. One of them was a boy who had black short hair and orange eyes, and was dresses in orange clothes similar the rowdyruff boys's. The other boy had short brown hair and yellow eyes, as well as a yellow outfit.]

**Orange Kid: What a waste of energy! We've never missed our charged water blast before. **

**Yellow Kid: And they weren't hurt even when it exploded! That SUCKS!**

**Blossom: Who are you?!**

[The kid in orange pointed at her.]

**Orange kid: We came here for your heads. We will be the owners of that legendary relic, and you three are obstacles in our way! We will destroy you and have our wish granted! DEFEND YOURSELVES!**

[The two kids started building up energy again. The three girls got into a fighting stance.]

**Blossom (nervous): This power... No... We're in danger! We have to get rid of them quick girls!**

**Orange Kid (smirking): It's no use... THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!**

[The kid yelled before preparing herself to launch a powerful attack.]

**Narrator: Oh no! The girls might be in serious danger! What will they do against these foes? Is anyone going for their aid?! Find out in the next chapter after reviewing! **


	10. Alliance

**Narrator: Here we are. The tenth chapter. There is still so much more going to happen... My advice for you is to favorite this story... Because you'll never forget it!**

[CUT TO: The powerpuff girls evading the mysterious boys's attacks.]

[Three flashes of light can be seen zipping from one place to another, quickly evading the jets of pressurized water being launched at them. The powerpuff girls somehow manage to hide inside a building's parking lot.]

**Yellow kid's voice (far): Daaaaamn it! How could we've lost them?!**

**Orange kid's voice (far): Shut up and keep looking!**

[The girls listen carefully until they think it's safe to talk without calling the boys's attention.]

**Buttercup (exausted/panting heavily): *pant* *pant* Just who... *pant* are those kids? *pant***

**Blossom (exausted): Sigh... I have no idea. Clearly they are some of the chemical kids that figure told us about. But I would've never imagined there could be someone as powerful as those kids!**

**Buttercup (catching her breath): Yeah... We outnumber them, yet we can barely keep up with them!**

**Bubbles (nervous): They are scary! Those water jets they throw are too dangerous!**

**Orange kid (grinning): You think these are dangerous?**

[The powerpuff girls look up in shock, as they see the two kids smiling deviously at them from the windows.]

**Orange kid: These will be the last you'll ever see! DIE!**

[The powerpuff girls gritted their teeth and closed their eyes. Too tired to move, they just stood there and accepted their fate. As the orange kid poined his hands at them, a sudden dark green light came from nowhere and sent the orange kid flying away. The yellow kid stared in shock, before being struck by two colored lights, in red and blue. The powerpuff girls slowly opened their eyes and smiled, in relief and in happiness. Before them were Boomer and Brick, who had very pissed off faces. They slowly flew at their direction.]

**Brick (concerned): Are you girls all right?**

**Blossom (surprised): You... saved our lives!**

**Brick (serious): That was nothing. We came as soon as we found out you were being attacked.**

**Boomer (worried): Bubbles! Are you all right?!**

[The girls stared at them, unsure about what to think. Specially Bubbles, who seemed somewhat moved by Boomer's concern.]

**Bubbles (blushing): Yes... Thank you for saving me, Boomer.**

**Boomer (blushing): It's okay...**

**Buttercup (annoyed): Excuse me, lovebirds? We still have enemies to defeat!**

[Looking past them, Buttercup saw the yellow kid, slowly flying upwards until he reached the spot he was before being attacked. He had a childish expression and looked like he was about to cry.]

**Yellow kid (on the verge of tears): Y-You attacked me! It hurts! You'll pay for hurting me!**

[The yellow kid started charging up energy, with a furious childish glare. Just then, the orange kid's body came crashing through the building, passing through some pillars before hitting a wall and finally falling to the ground, coughing in pain. Everyone stared in shock as Butch appeared from the hole the orange kid just came by, wearing a sadistic smile and licking some blood (that wasn't his) from his cheek with delight. He slowly approached the orange boy's body and stepped on it, making the boy yell in pain and couch some blood]

**Butch (sounding bored): Whaaat? That's all ya can do? What a weakling you are!**

**Yellow kid: B-Bro! BRO!**

[The yellow kid suddenly flew into Butch's direction very fast. Butch noticed it and quickly intercepted the kid by lowering his arm just before the kid reached him. The kid recieved a full blow to his face and fell to the ground, cracking it. Butch laughed.]

**Butch (amused): Hahaha! You two are so weak!**

**Orange kid (in pain/angry): Hah...! Don't underestimate us!**

[The orange kid soon removed Butch's feet from his head and flew back, away from Butch. The yellow kid soon did the same, and stood next to his brother with a furious, yet terrified expression. The two soon noticed that they had six enemies to fight against now.]

**Orange kid (to the RRB): Who are you?! Why are you helping them!? Don't you know that by doing this you might not get your wish?!**

**Yellow kid (trying to be menacing): Yeah!**

**Brick (frowning): Shut the hell up! You two attacked our friends, and now you're going to regret this! **

**Orange kid (amused): Friends?! Don't be ridiculous! What good will friends do in this war?! You can't trust anyone other than your family! They'll stab you in the back so that the wish will be theirs!**

**Boomer (frowning): That's not true! They wouldn't do that to us, and we wouldn't do that to them!**

**Orange kid (angry): Liers! I don't trust you! If you'll stand in our way, so be it! We'll do whatever it takes to have our wish granted... So we are going to kill you!**

[The two kids flew outside of the building. After charging energy, the two of them quickly proceeded to launch their combined attack. The RRB and the PPG easily dodged it by leaving the building, After dodging many water blasts, the RRB and the PPG grouped up without realizing.]**  
**

**Orange kid (thinking): They are close to each other! Perfect! I'll kill them all at once!**

[The orange kid them suddenly raised his arms, and soon all the water he had created started flying, and it soon combined into a giant water ball.]

**Blossom (alert): Be careful! We don't know what they can do with that water ball!**

**Orange kid (smirking): You'll find out soon! **

[The yellow kid then touched the giant water ball. He started injecting energy into it, and soon the water was boiling. The water turned red, and it resembled magma. The heat could be felt by the RRB and the PPG, who were meters away from it. The orange and yellow kid then soon punched the boiling hot water, and it flew at the six kids in extreme speed.]

**Brick (yelling): DISPERSE!**

[The six kids flew each to a different direction, barely managing to evade the water ball. They all then watched as the water ball went directly into Mojo's observatory, and upon collision, the water ball soon exploded in a giant torrent of water, raising upwards and destroying and melting everything in it's path. The rowdyruff boys stared in awe as they realized their "home" had been destroyed again. Their shocked faces soon turned into enraged ones. They sent a death glare to the kids, who smiled devishly in return.]

**Orange kid (smirking): Are you sure you want to glare us to death? I think you'd better run as fast as you can now.**

[The six kids raised an eyebrown, but then noticed that the giant torrent of boiling red water soon turned into a deadly rain. Boiling water drops were falling and melting everything they touched.]

**Blossom (nervous): We have to save the citizens and find shelter! Or else we might die!**

[Nodding, the six kids dispersed once again and flew as fast as they could. As they flew, they got every bystander they could find and threw them into random buildings to protect them from the rain. Upon noticing that the boiling drops were starting to fall next to where they were, Blossom and Bubbles quickly flew to the nearest building, and then called out the Rowdyruff Boys and Buttercup, who were unaware of the danger.]

**Bubbles (yelling): EVERYONE! QUICK! GET OUT FROM THERE!**

[Upon realizing the situation they were in, the RRB and Buttercup quickly zipped to Blossom and Bubbles's direction. Brick and Boomer easily got there, But Buttercup was still far. Suddenly, a car fell from the sky right in front of Buttercup, making her waste time avoiding it. She turned to see the orange kid and the yellow kid were responsible, throwing cars from a parking lot at her. She did her best to avoid the cars, but one of them actually hit her, knocking her out cold. The PPG and the RRB stared in shock as the rain got closer to her, and she didn't move. Blossom and Bubbles tried to leave the building to aid Buttercup, but they were held back by Brick and Boomer.]

**Blossom (desperate/trying to set herself free): LET ME GO! MY SISTER WILL DIE!**

**Brick (serious): DON'T GO! YOU WILL END UP DYING! (looking around) And where the hell is Butch?!**

[As the rain was about to hit Buttercup, a sudden dark green flash passed through her and quickly brought her to her sisters. The PPG watched in joy, while the RRB just smirked at the sight of Butch, who looked at the uncounscious body of Buttercup in his arms, as she slowly opened her eyes.]

**Buttercup (in pain/dizzy): Butch...?**

**Butch (smirking): Yo, babe. Looking good.**

[He then placed her on the ground next to a wall, where she rested her head on. Everyone's eyes soon grew wider afterwards. Blossom and Bubbles then placed their hands in their mouths in total shock.]

**Blossom (shocked): B-Butch...!**

**Bubbles (shocked): Oh my God...!**

[Everyone's eyes were fixed on Butch's back, which was severely burned. The rain had hit him, and steam was coming from his wounds. His skin was melting and his was visible. At the sight of his red back, the remaining RRB gave Butch a surprised look. However, what surprised everyone the most was that Butch was acting normally.]

**Butch (raising an eyebrown/to Buttercup): Are you all right?**

**Buttecup (shocked): I am, but... Your back...?!**

[Butch glanced at his back the best he could turn his head, and seemed uninterested for his wounds.]

**Butch (looking bored): Oh, this? It's nothing. **

**Buttercup (shocked): Nothing?! Look at your wound!**

**Butch (looking bored): I said it's nothing.**

[The PPG were about to say something, but Brick and Boomer interrupted them, by placing their hand in their shoulder and shaking their head.]

**Brick: Listen, we have to focus on those kids outside. It looks like the rain stopped. We must figure out what their attacks are. I have a theory, but I'm not so sure.**

**Bubbles: What do you mean? It's just boiling water, isn't it?**

**Brick (serious): Yes, but the temperature for water to evaporate is 100 Celsius. However, that water was, not only boiling, but melting everything it touched. So, how come that water didn't become steam, when the temperature to melt something like rock it's like, 1500 Celsius?**

**Buttercup (surprised): So you're saying their ability is to...?**

**Brick (serious): Well, I think the orange kid's ability is to create and control water. But that yellow kid... Even though he is childish, his ability seems to be something like atomic manipulation or temperature control. I'm not sure.**

**Blossom (amazed): That's impressive. You were able to deduce all that by fighting him for only a few minutes?**

**Brick: Well, yeah... but I might be wrong. **

**Bubbles (curious): So what should we do then?**

**Blossom (serious): I think the best solution is to separate those two.**

**Brick (serious): Yeah. They might be deadly together, but they aren't all that tough by themselves. At least that's what it seems.**

**Butch (smiling): I'll get the orange one!**

[Surprise filled the room once again. They noticed that Butch's wounds were gone, and that he looked great. He once again raised his eye brown.]

**Butch (confused): What?**

**Blossom (angry): "What"?! How did-**

[A sudden explosion outside cut of Blossom.]

**Orange Kid's voice: Come on outside! Are you scared?**

**Boomer (to the PPG): Look, We'll explain about Butch later. Right now we need to focus on defeating them, or else we'll be killed. Do you hear me?**

**Blossom (still a bit angry): ...Ok. What's the plan?**

**Brick (serious): Here's what I thought of...**

[CUT TO: The orange and yellow kids attacking the building.]

**Orange kid: Hahahaha! What's wrong?! Have you finally understood you can't beat the Dog's Sin of Lust...**

**Yellow kid: And the Ant's virtue of Humility?!**

**Blossom (yelling): Yes! We surrender!**

[The two kids were visually surprised, as the PPG exited the building with their hands up.]

**Bubbles: Please spare us!**

**Buttercup (at the verge of tears): You... killed our friend (shows them the remnants of Butch's shirt) Please don't do the same to us!**

[The orange kid seemed shocked. But he then laughed out loud, and so did the yellow kid.]

**Orange kid: Hahaha! Good to know you recognize we're the best! But... You need to die so we can have our wish!**

[The orange kid then summoned more water, while the yellow kid started charging energy. But then they stopped on their tracks.]

**Orange kid: Wait! Where are you boyfriends anyway?!**

[Fighting against a blush, the PPG smirked and pointed upwards. When the orange kid looked up, he saw a dark green flash of light coming straight at him in extreme speed.]

**Butch (crazed): DEATH FROM ABOVE!**

[Falling from the sky in extreme speed, Butch grabbed the surprised orange kid and flew even faster to the ground, smashing the orange kid on it and causing a huge explosion from the impact. A giant cloud of dust flew upwards, while the ground cracked in many directions. The yellow kid stared in total shock. He was too oblivious to notice Brick and Boomer approching him from behind. Before the yellow kid could react, Brick and Boomer each gave a fierce blow to the boy's ribs from each side, breaking them. As the kid coughed some blood and yelled in pain, the two kept giving him combined attacks, and finally sent him flying downwards with well-placed punches in the face.]

**Brick (to the PPG): Now!**

[Blossom then sent an Ice Breath at the boy, freezing him completely. Immediately, Bubbles and Buttercup sent optic blasts in the boy's direction. Upon contact, the blasts ended up exploding, along with the boys's frozen body.]

**Bubbles (panting): *pant* *pant* Did we make it...?**

[After a few minutes of silence, the cloud of dust cleared up, and everyone could see a shirtless Butch covered in blood, as well as the orange kid in a pool of blood. While he licked the blood from his hands with a sadist pleased expression, he grinned at his brothers.]

**Butch (smiling sadistically): Fancy pants is down!**

**Orange kid (coughing blood): Argh... How can you be alive...!?**

[Butch then looked at the orange kid with surprise.]

**Butch (amused): Oh? You're still alive? **

[Just then, the yellow kid appeared from behind some rubble. He was badly wounded, and was crying. Flying right above them, Brick and Boomer watched everything with pissed off faces]

**Brick (angry): You two cockroaches are more resistant than we thought. You two attacked us, attacked our friends and destroyed our house! You two are going to pay! Butch!**

[Butch smiled and kicked the orange kid's body, who flew a few meters before colliding with the yellow one The two kids then finally fell on the ground, too wounded to move. Brick then started breathing in some air.]

**Brick (yelling): DIE!**

[Brick then released a Fire breath at the duo. The fire soon engulfed the two completely, and their bodies slowly disappeared within the raging fire. Brick then stopped and looked up.]

**Boomer (pleased): Yeah! We won!**

[The RRB then burst out into an evil laugh. They soon joined up and hugged each other. The PPG, still a bit stunned, finally smiled in relief, as they were now safe. They flew to the RRB's direction and stared at them in silence. The boys finally returned the silent stare.]

**Blossom (smiling weakly): Thank you... For saving us...**

**Brick (smiling): Don't worry about it. (offering his hands): Allies?**

[After staring for a few moments at them, the PPG finally accepted the RRB's hands.]

**Blossom (smirking): Allies!**

[The six kids then smiled at each other, and raised their hands enthusiastically.]

**Narrator: And so! The battle was over, but the war was just starting... What will come from this alliance?! Let's find out real soon!**


	11. Mystery

**Narrator: Here we are again, lovers of justice! In our last meeting, our heroines and their new allies had fought against powerful opponents and won! What will happen next?**

[CUT TO: The PPG and RRB at the bus stop.]

[The PPG and the RRB were standing next to the bus stop, waiting for the school bus to arrive. Bubbles spots it quickly.]

**Bubbles (cheerful): Bye professor!**

**Professor (smiling): Good bye girls! Have a nice day at school! And you too boys!**

**The RRB: Thanks!**

[A yellow bus soon stopped in front of the kids, who quickly jumped in. The bus soon started moving again. During the trip to school, Blossom sat down next to Brick. After a brief talk, Brick sat on another chair to speak with his brothers. Blossom stared through the window for some moments, and she was soon lost in deep thought.]

**Blossom (thinking) It's been one week since the incident with the orange and the yellow kids... Since then nothing related to the war happened. And for some reason, no crimes have been commited as well. I feel something is going to happen soon...**

[FLASHBACK]

_[One week ago...]_

_[CUT TO: The PPG and the RRB shaking hands.]_

_[The PPG and the RRB smiled at each other. But then they all became serious.]_

**_Brick (serious): Girls. We might have won today, but there are still many kids like those out there for us to fight. And we might not have the same luck we had today. As much as it hurts to say it, we are weak. We need to become stronger, or else..._**

**_Buttercup (angry): We're not weak! They just-_**

**_Blossom (serious): He is right Buttercup. We could barely hold ourselves against only two opponents. We can't possibly know how many we'll fight next time, nor how strong they are._**

**_Brick (serious): We need to train somehow. We need to find out what we are really capable of. I think each of us have a special ability that needs to be thoughly studied. For example, I have Fire Breath, but I might be able to do more than that. _**

**_Bubbles: But in my case, all I can do is speak spanish. How can something like that be of help?_**

**_Brick: Maybe that's not your true ability. Boomer here can speak french, but he can also reach the speed of sound._**

_[Bubbles was visually surprised at this piece of information.]_

**_Brick (serious): That's why we need to train. We need to become stronger to face our future enemies._**

**_Buttercup (amazed/pointing at Butch): So his ability is to heal wounds really fast?_**

**_Boomer (serious): Not really. Actually, you could say he's half-immortal_****_._**

**_Buttercup (widening her eyes): What's that supposed to mean._**

**_Butch (smirking): That means I can take most fatal attacks and survive, as well as heal them fast. But I can still die, and I can't regenerate lost limbs. So in a way, it's not really that great of an ability._**

_[The PPG looked at each other in total surprise. Then they faced their counterparts.]_

**_Blossom (serious): We know how to become stronger._**

**_Brick (confused): You do?_**

**_Blossom (serious): At our house. Our dad is a scientist, and he built a special training system for us. We never really reached the higher levels of it, but maybe it's about time we try them out._**

**_Bubbles (cheerful): Also, since you don't have anywhere else to go... why don't you stay at our house for a while?_**

**_Boomer (excited): Can we really?!_**

**_Blossom (serious): With one condition. We want to know which side are you on._**

**_Butch (rolling his eyes): Really?_**

_[The PPG just stared at them in silence. They sighed and showed them their tattoos.]_

**_Boomer (shy): We are all sins. I'm the Snake's sin of Envy. (shows his red Snake tattoo on his right forearm)_**

**_Butch (smirking): I'm the Wolf's sin of Greed. (shows his red Wolf tattoo, which is right above his waist, on his left.)_**

**_Brick (serious): And I'm the Dragon's sin of Wrath (shows his red Dragon tattoo on his left arm, right below his shoulder.) What about you girls? I pretty sure you are all virtues._**

**_Blossom (serious): You guessed right. I'm the Hawk's virtue of diligence. (shows her tattoo)_**

**_Bubbles: I'm the Butterfly's virtue of Kindness. (shows her tattoo)_**

**_Buttercup: I'm the Tiger's virtue of Temperance. (shows her tattoo)_**

_[Butch then laughs and claps his hands. He then smiles at them.]_

**_Butch (grinning): Well, aren't those some cute tattoos? They suit you all so well!_**

_[The girls fought against a blush, while Brick and Boomer just raised and eyebrown at Butch, who places his hand on Blossom's shoulder.]_

_**Butch (smiling): But! Who cares which side we're on right? We should just fight for the same side, right? Right!**  
_

_**Blossom (blushing): Well, that's...**_

_[Brick and Boomer rolled their eyes, recognizing their brother's little show.]_

**_Boomer (rolling his eyes): Look, Blossom... We don't mean to be intrusive, but... We'd really like to stick with you girls. It would do us all good. Can we... Stay at your place, please?_**

_[Butch then claps his hand again and makes some puppy eyes.]_

**_Butch (doing puppy eyes): Pleeease pinky! Your friends have nowhere to gooo!_**

**_Blossom (confused/annoyed): All right, all right! You can stay with us... _**

_[The RRB jumped in joy, while the PPG just stared at them in amusement.]_

**_Bubbles (smiling): We should go home soon. It's getting late._**

**_Brick (being cordial/smiling): Please lead the way, ladies. And thank you very much._**

_[The girls smiled and flew away, being followed by the RRB.]_

[END OF FLASHBACK]

[CUT BACK TO: Blossom at the bus.]

**Blossom (thinking): The boys have stayed at our place since then... And we've trained nonstop for the last few days. I feel our training gave out some good results but... Can we really relax like this...?**

[Totally lost in her reverie, Blossom didn't notice Brick approaching her.]

**Brick (concerned): Are you ok, Blossom?**

**Blossom (snapping out of her trance): Oh! Sorry Brick. I'm just worried... about this war.**

[Brick sighed and smiled at Blossom. He sat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.]

**Brick (smiling): Don't worry. We have each other's backs. Besides, we all got really strong in the past few days. **

**Blossom (concerned): Still... I wonder if our future opponents will be as strong as those kids...**

**Brick (serious): We can't know what we'll face. But I'm sure we'll win. We are six, and we know two are down. We'll deal with six more kids, or even less. This will end quickly, and soon we'll forget about this stupid war.**

[Blossom giggles and smiles at Brick, who smiles back. They quickly arrive at school, ending their conversation. They hop out from the bus, along with the other kids.]

**Boomer (smiling): Well, another day at school! **

**Bubbles (smiling): I wonder what we'll do today!**

[The kids soon enter the building, while talking to each other.]

[Meanwhile...]

[CUT TO: A mysterious shadow holding a death scythe.]

[On top of a building, a cloaked figure watched the PPG and the RRB with binoculars. He puts the binoculars away and smiles.]

**Cloaked Shadow (grinning): It's been one week since the beggining of the war... And so far three Chemical X children have already fallen... And two of them were taken down by those kids...**

[The figure puts his binoculars on again.]

**Cloaked Shadow (smiling): The kids they defeated were some of the strongest... They sure are interesting. I guess I'll give them a little test... To see if they are worthy of my time.**

[Smiling, the cloaked figure turned back and disappeared...]

[3 HOURS LATER...]

[CUT TO: The PPG and the RRB watching Mrs. Keane class.]

**Mrs Keane: Ok kids! Now we are going to start show and tell! Butch, why don't you go this time?**

**Butch (bored): I don't think so, Mrs. Keane. You can't imagine how boring this is to me.**

**Mrs. Keane (a bit offended): You're the only one who never came to show something, Butch! I won't accept any excuses this time. Get in here and show something to the class, right now!**

[Mumbling something, Butch got up and placed his hands on his pockets. He walked to the front of the class and suddenly smiled.]

**Butch (smiling deviously): For show and tell I brought this!**

[Butch then pulled from his pockets some green female underwear, and proudly showed it to the classroom.]

**Butch (smiling): This is Buttercup's underwear! I found it lying on the bathroom floor so I picked it up! I like to use it as a hat and to spin in on my hands! Hahaha!**

[Butch then stretched the underwear and placed it on his head. Blossom and Bubbles, along with half the classroom, stared in bewilderment at Butch. Brick and Boomer, along with the other half, were laughing out loud. Buttercup, on the other hand, was trembling with anger. Her face was red and there was steam coming from her head. She made the most pissed off expression she could do and cracked her hands.]

**Buttercup (mad as hell): YOU...**

[Buttercup then flew quickly into Butch's direction and gave him a big uppercut to his chin, breaking the roof and sending him flying away.]

**Buttercup (mad as hell): DIE!**

[From a window, a small black dot (Butch) could be seen falling far away, and his voice could be heard.]

**Butch (yelling): Aaaaaaaaa...**

[Upon hitting the ground, Butch dramatically exploded in a huge mushroom cloud. Buttercup pulled some 8-bit glasses from her bag and wore them, with the explosion on the background. Everyone clapped their hands at Buttercup's badassness. She quickly picked her underwear from the ground and walked back to her table. Mrs. Keane just stared, dumbfounded.]

**Mrs. Keane (forcing a smile/confused): Uhh... So, who wants to go next?**

[CUT TO: Boomer and Bubbles.]

**Boomer (wiping a tear/laughing): Hahaha... Man! Butch is so funny... Haha!**

**Bubbles (blushing): That wasn't funny at all! He really embarrased Buttercup! What kind of people picks up others's underwear anyway?**

[Boomer then soon stopped laughing. He suddenly looked very nervous, and Bubbles noticed it.]

**Bubbles (suspicious): ...Boomer?**

**Boomer (nervous): Huh? What? What is it?**

**Bubbles (suspicious): I asked you something.**

**Boomer (nervous): Oh... Haha... Yeah, you're right, who would do that? Pff. Only Butch is crazy enough to do it and show everyone, right? Haha...**

[Bubbles then gave Boomer a very intimidating glare. He started sweating, and forced a smile that gave him away.]

**Bubbles (angry): Where's the underwear, Boomer?**

**Boomer (nervous): Uh, what?**

**Bubbles (angry): Where. Is. It.**

[Embarrased, Boomer pulled a baby blue underwear from his pocket. Bubbles's eyes widened]

**Bubbles (suprised/angry): My underwear?!**

[She then glared at Boomer, who shyly smiled back at her. She soon got red in anger and gave him an uppercut to his chin, and soon he was sent flying the same way Butch was.]

**Boomer (yelling/far away): Aaaaaaaaa...**

[Another mushroom explosion far away.]

**Butch (far away): Oh, hey bro!**

**Boomer (far away/angry): Shut up, Butch!**

[CUT TO: Brick and Blossom]

**Brick (rolling his eyes): These two never learn.**

**Blossom (suspicious): What about you?**

**Brick (confused): What about me?**

**Blossom (suspicious): Do you have any stolen underwear with you?**

**Brick (rolling his eyes): Please, Blossom. Do I really look like the type of person who would do that?**

**Blossom (suspicious): Yes.**

[Brick stares at her for some moments with a offended expression. He then sighs and pulls some pink underwear from his pockets and hands it to Blossom.]

**Brick: Here.**

**Blossom (surprised): Hey, you actually had underwear with you!**

**Brick (forcing a smile): Well...**

[Before he could finish, Brick recieved that uppercut to he chin and was sent flying.]

**Brick (far away/yelling): Aaaaaaaa...**

[Another explosion.]

**Butch (far away): Hey there man!**

**Brick and Boomer (angry): SHUT UP BUTCH!**

[CUT TO: The PPG]

**Blossom (embarrased/angry): Can you believe this? **

**Buttercup (angry): Just what the hell is this anyway? Is stealing panties a hobby now?**

**Bubbles (angry): Hmph! They got what they deserved!**

[A few moments later, the three boys appear, all with their clothes wrecked. They silently sit beside their counterparts.]

**The RRB: Sorry.**

[The PPG frown, but they soon end up giggling. Until the powerpuff hotline started ringing. Bubbles immediately went to pick it up.]

**Butch (confused): What's with that fancy phone over there?**

**Boomer (confused): Is it a toy?**

**Blossom (concerned): This is a special telephone made for us. With it, the Mayor speaks directly to us from the City Hall, and he informs us when the city is being attacked.**

[Brick gets alarmed.]

**Brick (alert): Could it be...? Those kids?**

[Bubbles soon come back, with a concerned expression in her face.]

**Bubbles (worried): Girls! The Mayor said the city is being attacked... By like, every single villain we've fought!**

**Blossom (exasperated): WHAT?**

[Blossom looks through the window. She spots Mojo jojo in a robot, some monsters, and buildings collapsing. After a few explosion, she turns to her sisters.]

**Blossom (exasperated): Girls! Let's roll! (to the RRB) You too, come and help us!**

**The RRB: Got it!**

**Blossom (to Mrs. Keane): We're leaving!**

**Mrs. Keane: Be careful kids!**

[The six kids then fly towards the city.]

[CUT TO: The city being wrecked by villains.]

[The main sector of Townsville was total chaos. Citizens were running away in fear, while villains attacked them, destroyed buildings, stole banks and did all other kinds of evil doings. The PPG and the RRB soon arrive at the scene, and stare from above in surprise.]

**Buttercup (confused): What the hell is going on here? Why did these guys decide to attack all at once?**

**Blossom (confident): I don't know, but we'll have to teach them a lesson! Let's see if our training paid off, everyone!**

**Butch (getting excited/twitching): All right! (pokes his tongue out) I can't wait!**

**Brick (serious): Hey, wait! There's something wrong!**

[Everyone looked closely, and they noticed that the villains were acting strange. They were all crying, and they were commiting evil doings in total desperation, as if their lifes depended on it. They were also speaking to themselves, and trembling a lot.]

**Bubbles (confused/scared): W-What's going on? They're acting really creepy!**

[Ace, from the Gangrene gang, who was beating some random nerd in the street, took a glance upwards and spotted them. He immediately pointed his trembling arm at them at started screaming]

**Ace (crying): P-POWERPUFF G-GIRLS! POWERPUFF GIRLS!**

[Soon, other villains nearby turned of face them, and did the same as Ace.]

**Major Man (crying): I-It's them! KILL THEM!**

**Fuzzy Lumkins (crying/desperate): KILL THEM! PLEASE! DIE!**

[Some of the villains started throwing objects at them, while others started climbing nearby buildings so they could reach the girls, and some even did both things. The Powerpuff girls got a bit scared by the sudden insanity, while the boys were visually surprised.]

**Blossom (scared): Stay away!**

[The six kids started beating up the villains who approached them. A crying princess morebucks flew straight at them using a jetpack, and desperately tried to stab Blossom, who dodged in panic. Mojo jojo quickly approached with his robot, but it was easily destroyed by Boomer. Even with his robot destroyed, a crying Mojo activated a jet pack and soon did the same as Blossom.]

**Mojo Jojo (crying/desperate): Please! You have to die! Let me kill you, I beg you! Please die! PLEASE! DIEE!**

**Bubbles (frightened): AAHHHH!**

[Bubbles punched Mojo in the face, making him fall down on the street with a loud crash. More crying villains approached them.]

**Boomer (surprised): What's wrong with these guys?!**

**Butch (crazed) WHO CARES?! (smashes someone's head on the ground) Just keep beating them up! HAHAHA!**

[After beating up a crying Big Billy to uncounsciousness Blossom looked around and saw their enemies have been defeated. At least for now. She sighed in relief and approached everyone.]

**Blossom (surprised): Is... everyone ok?**

**Buttercup (annoyed): No! That was really disturbing! Seriously, even I got scared!**

**Brick (surprised): They sounded desperate to kill us...**

**Bubbles (disturbed): Why were they crying... Why were they so scary?!**

[Boomer embraced Bubbles with one arm.]

**Boomer (trying to be calm): Don't worry Bubbles. It's over now.**

**Familiar voice 1: Just what the heck is wrong with this city anyway?**

**Familiar voice 2: Yeah! What's with those crying faggots?!**

**Familiar voice 3: And with did these losers try to mess with us anyway?**

**Blossom (confused): Hey, hold on... I know these voices!**

[Soon, three villains appeared from behind a bulding, but unlike all the other ones, they weren't crying. Rather, they had annoyed expressions in their faces. The villains soon spotted the PPG and the RRB. The PPG stared in shock.]

**Bubbles (surprised): Hey! We know them!**

**Blossom (surprised): That's right! They are...**

**The PPNKGS: We are the Powerpunk girls!**

**Narrator: Wait... The Powerpunk girls?! The violent, evil counterparts of our heroines from another dimension?! That's not going to end well! Friends or foes? Find out in the next chapter! And please, leave reviews with suggestions and critics! See you soon!**


End file.
